


Miss Atomic Bomb.

by thegirlinthefandoms



Category: Aaron Tveit - Fandom, Actor RPF, Broadway RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthefandoms/pseuds/thegirlinthefandoms
Summary: Marie Anne's world was based in three fundamental things: Her room, her job, and her twin brothers. It was just like that until the night the boys took her to another baseball game. Then, the world she knew changed entirely. Inside that Stadium, she met a pair of clear blue eyes, and since then, her life turned upside down. She found in him, a good reason to leave her room behind, at least for some hours.





	1. Chapter 1

That Thursday was one of those afternoons where everything seemed perfect, at least for a while. Marie Anne promised her brothers to spend more time with them those weeks. It was the last summer for the twins before going to college, so they wanted to have 'the greatest summer of their lives' or so they said. One of the things in Parker and Allan's list was to spend as much time with their big sister as they could and she wasn't going to complain.

Her baby brothers convinced her to take them to the Yankees' game, and as it looked like, they wouldn't take no for an answer. The boys were pretty independent for their age, as smart and reckless. The original creators of the biggest headaches in the Woods' family, and they were proud of it. Their big sister, in the other side, was like their queen. They admired her and respected her above all, and loved her as if she was their mother. That's why they put all efforts to convince her to take them to the game. They were big Yankees' fans, so a game plus the most amazing and beautiful sister of all times was a perfect plan before college aka campus aka seeing Marie Anne twice a year while eating a shit ton of big books and acting like grown people. They still hadn't decided which university they wanted to go, but none of the boys wanted to go far from the city not even out of it. The last months weren't the best ones for the family, so being apart from each other or from Marie Anne wasn't going to be nice for anyone.

So, trying to avoid the responsibility of choosing their new college, they made plans for all summer with Marie Anne. Yankees' games, theater, movies, sleepovers in the living room, long summer night walks, beach -even if she didn't like it that much-, Play Station tournaments, etc. That Thursday the twins' schedule was Yankees vs. Red Sox. Big game. It started at 7 pm but they were all dressed -with their big foam fingers, the grey and blue caps, the shirts- and the three tickets sitting in the couch moving their legs, all excited at 5 pm. They were quite anxious boys since they were little and nothing changed in sixteen years.

When Marie Anne came home from work all she could do was changing her clothes before being dragged out of the house in Brooklyn to their mom's car. That day, their father was supposed to take the twins to the game, but he had to cancel again and at some point boys were happy since it worked as an excuse to go out with Marie Anne. With an hour left before the game, she took the car and drove to the Yankee Stadium, listening her overexcited brothers talking about hits and run, home-runs, pitches, yards and a lot of baseball talk, which she didn't get as good as the boys.

"Guys, I agreed to take you to the game because I love you both but PLEASE can you stop talking SO loud for like ten minutes? If it's not much to ask, c'mon!" she yelled over the twins' voices. Fifteen minutes passed and they were jumping into the car like crazy monkeys, yelling and singing the Yankees' song out loud, while Marie Anne tried to drive without hitting anyone or anything, which in that moment, seemed like an impossible mission.

They arrived half an hour before the game, and when Marie Anne got out of the car, the twins were already in the entrance yelling at her: "Marie Anne come on!! We're late!", "We won't have time to buy food!", "Can we get in now?! I wanna see the players warming up!". She just smiled and tried to not follow her impulse of throwing them the car keys. They were lovely but equally bothering and annoying and sometimes she just wanted them to grow up from one day to another. And every time the idea of them like big boys crossed her mind, she shook her head and thought she'll miss their silly teenagers' things, just like now she missed their little chubby cheeks and baby faces from years ago.

It seemed yesterday when she was almost ten and her parents said she was going to have two brothers. Sixteen years passed and she still remembered the very first time she saw their little rounded and pinky faces and all she wanted to do was carry them at the same time. Marie Anne was just a little girl back then, but the memories of those two were intact simply because Allan and Parker were what she loved the most from the second they came to the world. The girl just couldn't help but smile at those memories.

They finally dragged her into the Stadium and made her stop thinking about all that. Holding their nachos, sodas, and looking for a good place to seat to watch the game. Marie Anne followed them as fast as she could, but teenage energy was hard to keep track. They sat right in front of the 4th base, in a good place to catch a home-run ball -something her siblings did once when they were ten years old, and tried to repeat every time they could see a game-. There was so many people, some music playing while the warming up, and as they weren't so far they could tell who was who, so the boys spended the twenty minutes left before the game pointing at their favorite players and arguing about who was the best one. The guy who was sitting beside Marie Anne was looking at them and laughing in front of such a spectacle. They were truly good showmen.

"Parker, I gotta tell you, you've never been so right in something this big..." she said and Parker looked confused to his sister. "What? What are you talking about?"

The brunette drew an evil smile in her face. "About being a journalist. You are such a smart boy, choosing a career where you can use that natural talent you have of talking like a crazy parrot and being paid for it... Amazing, well done!" the girl laughed and a second later Allan was doing the same.

"That's so rude, sis. When I get my first Pulitzer I won't include you in my speech, just remember that!" Parker answered acting all offended for his sister's comment.

Marie Anne always joked about that kind of stuff, but it was partly true. When they were around eleven Allan said he wanted to write movies and when by fourteen, Parker said he wanted to be a journalist. It suit them perfectly because they were naturally good at it. The way they wrote at their age was something Marie Anne could never do even being ten years older, and every day both of them were just getting better. That was one of the reasons their mother always complained: the three Woods kids were always with their noses on a computer working in something and sometimes even working together to share opinions and thoughts about their work.

Their mother was a good woman and cared about them three, but never understood their relationship. They were so close, like if they were born together. When she was a little girl, Marie Anne was stuck to her little brothers; she invented bedtime stories, taught them to draw, to read, to use the computer, -something her mother reproached her for years-, she played with them all day long and that's why her baby brothers had her like their personal superhero.

Like their mother, their father thought that with time they weren't going to be as close as when they were just kids, but he was wrong. Everybody remembered that when they started to walk for the first time they both did it walking straight to her arms and no to their parents'. They still had a video of those two days and it was one of Marie Anne's favorite memories from their childhood.

Another of her favorite memories was the first time she took them to a Yankees game. She never saw them that happy. Their eyes shined and they couldn't take off the smiles on their faces. Their father infected them with the Yankees and baseball virus when they were little boys; watching all the games, giving them baseball bates and leather baseball gloves for Christmas, and teaching them how to play -even when Marie Anne did almost all the work-. They were truly fanatics. And they were in a big stadium, full of fanatics like them, excited like them, sharing their love and passion for the game. For the boys it was one of the biggest sensations ever.

That was the reason the girl was there. If it was up to her, she'll be at home finishing work stuff that needed to be ready as soon as possible, but there was no way she could break their hearts saying no to them, especially when everything was so messy back at home. So Marie Anne preferred to go with them and stay working late but happy to see them smiling like they were doing in that moment. At least they weren't thinking in anything else for a while.

Marie Anne's phone ringed. They didn't realize. She looked at the phone to see who was calling her: her dad. She decided to get away to talk because she knew how were her brothers going to react, and didn't want to be a killjoy. He wanted to say again how sorry he was for not being able to take the guys to the game, how he was going to try harder next time. Also he wanted to know how they were doing and if they needed something. He said sorry like fifteen times and at that point she really didn't care about it. Since their parents got divorced everything became a big mess for them, so the Woods kids decided to stuck even more together.

She just let him talk and came back with the twins. When she arrived her brothers were talking to the guy who was sitting beside her and other two whom she supposed were his friends. The one besides her was a blue-eyed man with dark blonde hair. He was laughing with her brothers, and apparently they were talking about baseball, based in the words and few names she could recognize when she sat down again. Marie Anne totally imagined that her brothers started the conversation with the three guys because they always did the same.

They talked for good ten minutes until the game started, then both Allan and Parker forgot they all existed. They always did the same and stayed like that for ten minutes or so, until they remember Marie Anne was there. Baseball game, same routine. That's when she took her time to check her phone, because later they would almost yell at her for not watching the game. She could hear her mom complaining about always checking her phone and how she was worse than her brother. Probably that time her mom was right, because she barely heard the guy on her right talking to her.

"It's not their first game, right?" he asked, smiling at the crazy pair who was on their own world.

"What?" she replied all distracted. When she connected back to the world, looked at the place where the voice that was talking to her came from. All she could see was two clear blue eyes putting her into their sight and almost making her forget there was a baseball game going on in front of them.

"I was just asking if this is not their first game. Sorry I interrupted you." he sweetly smiled like an apology for interrupt her. Marie Anne couldn't do anything but smiling back at him.

"No, no it's fine. I was just checking work stuff and... Nothing important." she started, placing her phone back on the pocket of her jeans. "And no, it's not their first game even when it looks different. Their first time here was when they were five years old. Their birthday present. Mom hated every second of it." she laughed quietly while looking at the court, trying to act normal -something that she thought wasn't going very well-.

He looked at her funny and turned just enough to look at her. "You are hating it too?" he had to ask because she wasn't being very clear.

"No, I like baseball. Not as much as those two, but I like it. But you know, the games are crazy long, so I don't think I'll lose something if I don't watch it for five minutes." she explained and turned a little her face to see his reaction with side-eye and a smirk

"You never know. That's the magic on this game. You don't know if the next ball is a homerun. Is unexpected." he smiled to her and she automatically smiled him in return.

"You are right. You never know if a ball will hit you in the head. Although it wouldn't be nice, but I guess it could happen." the girl joked, crossing her legs and taking her chance to get a drink of one of the sodas her brothers left behind.

"Well, that would be a headache for sure!" and after saying that he turned to look at the game for some seconds because something happened, but she kept looking at him.

Suddenly, all the crowd rise up and yelled. It seemed the Yankees were making a point. She could tell for the things she heard: "Go, go, go!" "That's how you hit the ball, man!" "Show them who the Yankees are!!" Whatever it was, she really didn't care a lot and kept laughing softly for the silly comment he made.

When he sat down again, looked at her, laughing covering her mouth with her hand. "What are you laughing at?" He couldn't hold it and let a little giggle go out of his mouth.

"Nothing... What you said was just funny. But I was also thinking that a headache is the last thing I need in my life right now" Marie Anne explained trying to stop herself from keep laughing.

"You don't seem very serious saying that while laughing", he couldn't stop either, and every time he tried to, he just looked at her and laughed even louder.

"Well, I'm sorry but it's your fault!" she giggled, now both of them getting back to normal.

"What about the headaches? Are those because of these two ??"

She looked at them for a second, and stayed silent remembering all those times they were the reason why she never fell down. "No, they are good kids. Actually, almost everything but them gives me headaches lately."

He looked at her for a second and kept his eyes in the game. "That includes me...?"

"No, don't worry. There's no way you could do such a thing." Marie Anne smiled and for a second she regretted her honesty attack. She shouldn't say such a thing to a guy she just met.

"Good. I mean, otherwise I would really have to pay attention and watch the game." he joked and turned his face and stared at her. He had a little smile in his face, and when she turned her face to look at him, he just pretended nothing happened and kept his head in the game.

"Hey, that's up to you. You spent money on the ticket for this game so you decide..." she lifted her shoulder in a half shrug like it was no big deal. Besides, that was a good way to hide that she knew he was looking at her.

"You spent money on this too..." he responded as he took a sip of his drink and never took his eyes off the 4rd base, where a Sox's player was scoring another point, leaving the distance between them and the Yankees at one point, what was a true danger.

"No, it was my dad who bought them so I'm not feeling guilty." and she smiled with a sassy grin while eating a nacho, which made the boy smile for seeing her acting like that in such a silly situation.

"Then you don't really HAVE to watch the game..." he looked at her, expecting what was going to be her next joke or funny witticism that was going to make him laugh.

"Nope" she smiled to him, and seemed to see in his face something like a little smirk.

They stayed in silence while the game was going on. And she was feeling really comfortable and kind of happy to be there. Marie Anne also felt a little silly when her brothers turned around and found her smiling to herself as she was watching the game and she could felt her cheeks turning a little red, so she excused herself and went to the bathroom, where she could hide from all the eyes at least for some minutes. He was a guy who she just met; she didn't even know his name so it was stupid to act like a girl having a crush. The game was going to end and they were going to go in different ways. After she cooled up her face, she came back.

When she arrived, the blond guy turned around and smiled to her. "We won! You lost it"

"It's been an hour, this games are long as one of Allan's speeches about sports and their importance in a young person lifestyle so I know you are joking..." and right after that, her brothers started to fill her head with a very different kind of baseball terms, and curses and beautiful words about the game and their new friend. She sat down and listened to all the men she had around. From time to time, the guy looked at her and smiled and told her something about the game, while he was trying to talk with her brothers.

For the way he smiled at her Marie Anne didn't wanted to think he was flirting. He was handsome, but they were in the Yankees stadium and her brothers were there. Then she realized that she'd been flirting with him too, simply because she couldn't help it. Any reasonable woman would do it if she was in front of him, especially when he had that cute smirk on his face. Besides, those blue eyes were too beautiful not to look at them. Anyways, she did all she could to keep her eyes on the game and not on him, just when it was completely necessary.

What bothered her the most was ignoring his name. She tried to hear it, putting out her female talents making one or two comments in the men talk that was happening right beside her, but she didn't hear anything but: man, dude, pal, buddy, mate, and a couple of compliments to her. Nothing else... Not a name; nor a nickname. Nothing, and that was really pissing her off. She wasn't going to look for him on Facebook or something like that with his name but... She'd like to know it. Just for curiosity.

Marie Anne even thought about asking his brothers when he went to the bathroom. It was going to end up in the messy twins making jokes and opening their big mouths, so she let that idea behind for the rest of the game. She knew she would regret her decision when she realized it was close to end. And she did. The twins were absolutely happy because the Yankees won and when it was over, all they wanted to do was getting pizzas from their favorite place as Marie Anne. When Parker and Allan grabbed their jackets and said their goodbyes to the three guys Marie Anne knew her chances were over, so she got her stuff too and waved goodbye. She was about to leave when the blue eyed guy offered her a handshake. Marie Anne couldn't resist it and she grabbed his hand, though she wasn't expecting to receive a small piece of paper and a smile telling her to keep the secret between them.

She smiled back, and couldn't help to bite a little her lower lip. They left, and she carefully kept the paper in her jeans' pocket. Her face turned red and her smile was already stuck on her face -even if she tried hard to avoid it-, and fortunately her brothers didn't notice when they left the stadium and got into the car, waiting anxious to get the pizza she promised. She drove until their favorite pizza place, and they got out running like the excited teenagers they actually were.

"Don't run! Pick a table and please, be careful or you'll hit someone!" Marie Anne tried to warn them, but her brothers were already into the place when she ended the sentence. She took advantage of that second alone, so she turned around, took the paper out of the pocket and as she opened it she couldn't help it. Her smile just grew bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

That little paper with the phone number messed up with her head. Marie Anne spent the whole dinner and drive back home trying to decide if she should text him. She knew he wanted her to do it, but the timing to do it was another thing. Text him in that moment wasn't an option. The next day wasn't either. Looking desperate, or not interested. She needed to find a middle term.

Besides that, she had no idea what she was going to text him. To be honest, the flirting thing wasn't her thing, so just thinking about doing it was freaking her out. She usually never went and never had to start a conversation with any man, so she was completely lost in the middle of the mist.

After they had dinner, came back home and the three siblings were straight to bed. She changed her clothes, and get into bed, holding the little paper in her hand. After a few seconds, she grabbed her phone. Marie Anne wrote like ten different versions of the same text and nothing seems to be good enough. She wanted to sound cool but at the same time like she wasn't trying too hard. There was always a word or expression that wasn't the right one. The text was too long or too short. Some other times she sound like she was too flirty and she didn't wanted to sound desperate.

After a long time writing and deleting texts, she stayed with one: _"Hi, I'm the girl from the Yankees game. I guess you gave me your number so I could text you."_. She looked at the screen for some minutes and closed her brown eyes in the second she pressed send. Marie Anne couldn't understand why her heart was going faster when she did it. When the text was sent the girl left her phone in her nightstand because she was sure he wasn't going to answer soon. When the whole room was dark she finally turned to a side to try to get some sleep. Then the phone lighted up and buzzed making her jump.

**"Hi Yankees girl, good to hear of you finally. I thought you weren't going to text."**

The girl read the text several times and even then couldn't believe it. She spent almost a minute to know what to answer that. She felt like a teenager girl waiting for a text from her crush and not like a twenty seven years old woman just texting a cute guy that she met some hours ago.

_"Sorry about that, I was having dinner with your new friends."_

**"It's fine, your brothers are cool kids. How are you doing?"**

_"Fine. You?"_

The second she pressed "send" she wanted to have a baseball bat beside her nightstand and hit her own head. "Fine. You? For real? You can't be that sharply, can you?" she thought out loud, while locking her phone and leaving it under her pillow. It buzzed again. She panicked. She felt completely stupid when she slowly grabbed the phone and closed her eyes while unlocking it.

**"Great. What are you doing? Still having dinner?"**

That calmed her down. She didn't screw things up. Not yet, at least. If something was sure was that she wasn't going to forgive herself if she did such a stupid thing while texting.

_"No, I'm already in bed to get some sleep. I have work tomorrow morning so I need my beauty rest."_

"You just pulled him over. Very good, girl. Doesn't surprise me you're so damn alone." she murmured and was every time more upset with herself. It really seemed that was everything was going to end in that very moment.

**"Then I should let you sleep..."**

That was exactly what she was waiting for. "Great. Perfect. Superlative. Wonderful." she said loudly. She was going to give up. It was already everything messed up.

_"It's okay, wasn't working anyway."_

**"A headache bothering you?** "

Marie Anne smiled unconsciously as she covered herself a bit more with the blanket. It was a sweet thing to ask and she recovered a bit of the defeat she didn't have yet but the one she was already living. Things were getting better.

_"No. Not now, but thanks for asking anyway."_

**"You're welcome. Too much work?"**

_"No, just too many hours in front of the computer. Could be worse, but I like it, so it's cool."_

**"Can I ask what do you do for a living?"**

Suddenly something popped into her mind. She didn't know his name yet. She spent the whole game and dinner wondering his name and now she had his number and was talking with him for some miracle, but still had no idea of who he was.

_"You realize we don't know each others names?"_

**"You never asked."**

_"You could have asked too."_

**"Your brothers were there."**

_"With that theory I'll say your friends were there too."_

**"Your brothers are around now?"**

The girl needed to put the cover away a little bit and could felt her cheeks turning a little bit warm. She would like to ask why he was saying that and for what and maybe if he wanted to say something not allowed to little kids, but that was going too far. She was already thinking that far, though and wasn't good. She wondered if he was too.

_"No."_

**"What's your name?"**

After almost five seconds that felt like five hours, she finally got what she wanted.

_"Marie Anne. You?"_

**"Nice to meet you, Marie Anne. I'm Aaron."**

_"Finally! Hi Aaron. What are you doing?"_

"I'm about to sleep. You know, it's passed midnight. Duh, what are you expecting him to answer to that?!" she said softly, almost moking herself even if now she was excited like if she was racing the most important race of the championship.

**"Nothing crazy, watching some TV and about to read a book."**

_"People still read before bed?"_

**"I still do sometimes. Old man style."**

Marie Anne laughed alone like if she just heard a really good joke, all that hiding her head under the covers so nobody would heard her in the other rooms even if her door was closed. Every little thing she was discovering about him was making her get more and more interesed and remember his blue eyes and smile was an extra point.

If her mom could see her all excited, smiling at her phone and waiting for his text she would totally sit her in the chair and give her a 10-hour long speech about how foolish and childish she was acting. She will repeat how she shouldn't trust a man without knowing him and how could she do such a thing as send him a text. Besides, remembering that she's 27 years old, and that she'd have to look forward to look for a real relationship for having a family, and not sending text and dating like a teenager. Or also say that she was acting as childish as her teen brothers.

Her mom was having one of the toughest moments in any women's life: a divorce, and that was messing a little bit with her judgement. She was almost every second angry, she turned annoying, yelled all the time and she was being a bit unsettled with that situation. After what happened with Marie Anne's dad, she had to handle the "boyfriend" subject more carefully. Or even the "boy" subject. Her mother was always telling her how she shouldn't have boy friends, to not settle down with any man because he was going to let her down, and all those comments that wasn't making any good to her or even her confidence with men. That was one of the reasons she didn't say a word about the Yankees guy in the first place. Since the moment her dad left home, her house became a boy-killer, so clearly all her relationships -or whatever similar to it-, ended in failure, massive failure, or sometimes didn't even end, because she couldn't start anything.

Even with all that Marie Anne didn't wanted to pay attention to her mother's speeches. Her parents weren't the first couple getting divorced in the world and wouldn't be the last one. She knew it could happen to her some day, but she could also have a happy and normal relationship like some friends of her were having.

Anyways, she wasn't really looking for someone. She had her friends, her brothers, her job... She was having a good time, hanging out with some guys sometimes, but anything more. Actually, when her mother started with: "You know, one day you'll fall in love... Or you'll like a guy so much, doesn't matter... That day, you'll see...", she just turned off her ears, cause internally she was thinking: "Falling in love? Not happening. Liking some guy so much? Might be. Doubt it.", which meant for her that all that came after that was completely useless for her.

So now, if her mother would see what she was doing she would probably yell at her, even if it was probably just some silly thing like texting. Although... At some point, she knew it wasn't just texting.

_"I can't judge your old man style when I'm already in bed at this time."_

**"We can pretend we don't have anything else to do and that's why we are living this old people kind of life."**

_"You should be doing something else besides that?"_

**"No really. You?"**

_"Probably working."_

It sounded a bit repetitive, but it was all true. She spent since she woke up until she went to bed, and sometimes even later than that, working with her laptop. She took it with her everywhere. Parker always used to say that Forrest Gump would probably say they were bread and butter.

**"You are all day working?"**

_"Not all day. I don't work tomorrow afternoon. What about you?"_

**"Me neither."**

Now she was just a little bit curious about his job but didn't ask anyways. It wasn't the thing she really wanted to ask him in that moment. Marie Anne thought about it for a second and a evil little smirk appeared in her face as she wrote another text and waited for his answer.

_"Good. Wanna do something tomorrow, Aaron?"_


	3. Chapter 3

If something helped Marie Anne to calm it was sitting in front of the river, watching Manhattan, and simply doing nothing. That's why she asked Aaron to meet in her favorite spot. After the stupid impulse that made her ask him out, she needed at least to be in a place where she felt safe. She would need it the second he appeared.

After they texted the previous night, Marie Anne spended a good time trying to fall asleep while she was cursing herself for doing such a silly thing as asking him to meet her. It wasn’t that she didn't want to, but it was stupid and probably reckless from her. Besides that, she wasn’t really looking for someone to have something. She was good like that. Really good. No responsibilities, no commitments, no regrets. She was having the time of her life, until she wasn't anymore. 

The main reason of asking him to meet was that she liked the way he made her smile. Just a silly comment from him made her laugh and smile like any other boy never did and she wanted that at least for some hours in an afternoon at her favorite place.

Marie Anne spent hours trying to find something to wear not looking like she wanted to impress him. She wanted to look good. Maybe a little better than just good, but nothing too crazy. Even when she tried to convince herself that she was okay with her single girl lifestyle, she put on her bests jeans and her most beautiful -and newest- blouse to meet him. She got her make up ready and sneaked out of her place. She knew that if she wouldn't, a rain of uncomfortable questions will ruin her mood -and outfit-, so she just left without making any sound.

The girl got there ten minutes earlier, which already messed up with her. She thought about all the possible scenarios in her head; all the reasons why he would cancel and say he couldn’t go. Three minutes before 3pm she started to think he wasn't going to show up at all. It was one of the things that usually to happen to her. Getting nervous on a first date, feeling she was going to be left apart, thinking that she shouldn’t be there. All those mean thoughts appeared in her mind, and when she realized, she tried to make them stop, as she always did. Looked around her, and remembered where she was. The girl made that her happy place and she was about to destroy its essence. So she did what she used to do every time: looked at the people around her, looked at the river, feel the breeze in her skin, and smell the grass. She laid down, closed her eyes for a minute and took a deep breath. It always worked.

"Am I interrupting your meditation, Yankees girl?" 

Marie Anne could feel her body frozen. She opened her eyes and there he was, sitting next to her with a smile on his face. "Meditation it’s actually not my thing." she sat down and looked at him. 

And damn, he was handsome. He was wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans and for some reason the green cap he was wearing backwards just made him look adorable.

"Then what's your thing?" he asked still looking at her and Marie Anne liked how interested he looked.

It might sound silly, but in the few relationships Marie Anne had, never felt that the guy who she was with showed interest in her. She had two serious relationships before, and none of them lasted more than nine months. She pondered a lot about these ones and, she arrived at the conclusion that they weren’t truly concerned about who she was. They did the regular stuff: going dinner, to the cinema, to each other’s places. She realized that the conversations were always the same. They might argue about politics, or religion, or talk about the recent news. For more personal topics, they used to talk about him, or them, but never about her. And suddenly now, she felt it could change.

"Computers." the brunette declared with a little smirk on her face, really proud of her job and profession.

"Computers?" he looked surprised and drew a big smile on his face. She left clear in that moment she wasn’t a normal girl. And he liked it.

"Computers. That's my jam" she joked.

"Oh wow. Certainly not the answer I was expecting" the blue eyed guy nodded, now looking at the river.

"And what answer were you expecting? Yoga? Meditation?” she raised her eyebrows and pointed herself with a finger. “Do I look like someone who does yoga?"

"Actually no, but I was expecting something more like: Well, actually... I build rocket ships. Or: I paint someone else's walls at night, illegally of course. Or maybe just: Oh, I like movies. That's my thing". He looked at her and she had to restrain herself for laughing one more time at one of his jokes. It became harder every time.

"I like movies. And I like rocket ships. But I hate to break your heart saying I don't paint people's walls so don't ask me to paint yours." the brunette replied with the most ingenious thing that came to her head.

She never felt that freedom of making bad jokes in front of a boy that she liked that much. Her stomach was, right then, a butterflies meeting. They were clearly talking about the topic of the day: Aaron. They seemed pretty excited, considering the noise and the feelings that they made in Marie Anne’s belly. If she paid attention, she could practically hear them shouting and laughing, all excited about the boy in front of our girl. That feeling inside her stayed with her all the time.

"Damn, I got tired of my room's wall color. I thought I could... You know, make a deal with you.". Marie Anne could notice his voice’s tone. He was clearly and without doubting flirting with her. And all she could do was, obviously, flirt back.

"You can borrow my brothers. They painted my room last time. They did a good job. You pay them with a burger and some fries and they'll be happy"

She couldn’t understand why instead of that she couldn’t say something like: “What kinda deal?” or “A deal? With me? I’m in”. She took with her the strength and the bravery that day, but being bold wasn’t surely her thing.

"Good. I'll try it. So… Computers. How are computers your thing? You build robots or something?" 

"I code. Software and all that stuff. I'm like all day with my computer. So no, I won't build you a space ship or a robot, sorry.". The girl was feeling every moment more self-confident, and he could see that in her behavior. He was indeed pleased with it.

"Well..." he stared at her for a while. "That's pretty awesome. And shitty. Cause I was really going to ask you for a little robot for my birthday."

"I'm sure I can get you one on Etsy. But technically I can make it do things for you. Make it paint your walls, maybe!" she hit him in his shoulder softly with a big smile on her face.

"That sounds great! What else can you make it do for me?". He leaned on his elbows and raised his eyebrow making a sassy smirk. She turned around a little bit so she could see him well.

"Clean your place? Make your breakfast? Do your laundry? Just ask and you'll have it..." she pointed out the first funny options that came to her head.

"I prefer a human to make breakfast" he affirmed smiling at her. That was well played, thought Marie Anne, who suddenly had a lot of answers in her head, pushing themselves, waiting to run out of her mouth. And most of them, were some things we couldn’t be said. You can imagine it.

"That's a clever decision." she agreed with him. In that moment Marie Anne felt like suddenly the Manhattan view wasn't as good as the one she was having right beside her. "Hi, by the way. And thanks for coming."

"Hi..." he answered looking at her eyes and stayed silent for a moment. "You don't have to thank me. Is not a favor. I wanted to come to meet the pretty Yankees girl"

"Thanks for the compliment..." she blushed, bite her lip and looked at the river. People say if you can stay in silence for a long term without feeling awkward is because you found a special person. If that was true, she didn't knew yet, but it really seemed like it. "You never told me what your thing is." she mentioned, breaking the silence again.

After those minutes they’ve been talking, she started to need to know about him. She wanted to know everything: what did he do for a living, how his family was conformed, if he liked pets, which kind of movies he liked… Everything. Although, she had to push herself back and be calmed and soft. She didn’t wanted to scare him.

"You mean besides the Yankees?" he asked joking.

"Exactly..." 

"Well, movies are also my thing. I am an actor, so...". When he said that he stopped looking at her and turned to the river. He seemed ashamed but happy at the same time. 

"You are an actor? Really?" 

That made her heart stop. She wasn’t a normal girl. But she had some of the characteristics that girls usually have too. She had celebrity crushes. So, as most of the girls, she dreamed with some pretty actor she liked so much, and imagining sharing his crazy life, and all that crap that teenage girls use to think. Being honest, Marie Anne didn’t recognize him for any movie or TV show she’s ever seen, and actually didn’t know exactly what kind of actor he was, but one thing she had clear by then: she was starting to date an actor. And that was a truth that made her feel excited.

"Yes.."

"Wow, that's crazy! Wait, the kind of actor who actually can pay bills from acting?" 

"The kind that can afford dinner in a nice place one of these days if you say yes..." he looked into her eyes and she stayed looking at his for a while. Her butterflies started to riot. They were that mad in that moment that her stomach was about to break itself into pieces.

"That was so well played that I'll have to say yes..."

"Subtle is my thing too. Actually my middle name is "subtle". Aaron Subtle Tveit." 

She couldn’t do anything but laugh again. He saw her laugh and smiled. He was learning to enjoy that. "Tveit is your last name? Should I google you?". She had a funny face and laid down again.

"God, no, you'll see really awful things there!". That was one of the moments Aaron truly wanted to be a perfectly unknown human being.

"Hey, it can't be that bad if you can pay bills and a dinner out!". She put her arms under her head. She was suddenly really comfortable.

"I can pay my dog's food too..."

'He has a dog. So nice.' thought Marie Anne. She was a dog lover, and she couldn’t ever have a dog at her place, because her mother never wanted to. 10 points for the blond actor. "You are Robert Downey Jr. or something, big spender?" she said with a sassy look in her eyes.

"Not big spender. But I like to spend money in things I enjoy. Like having dinner with a beautiful woman". He clearly wasn’t going to give up, and Marie Anne loved how he brought all his seduction tricks out to make her say yes. She was really liking him.

"A new blouse can make magic..." she murmured, trying to look like she wasn’t giving importance to what he just said.

"You won't accept a compliment, don't you?". Her face flushed. His face brightened up.

"Apparently you do accept compliments. But internally..." he laughed quietly to not make her feel uncomfortable.

"Hey!" she laughed to.

"So you code and like movies. Okay... You like theater too?"-he laid down with her.

"I don't go too often but I try. I have been working extra hours at the office for some time so I couldn’t.". Something screamed to her that he was a theatre lover, and she regretted not going that often to the theatre to have a subject to talk about with him.  
"So you are also trying to become a big spender?"

"No, I'm trying to save money for a really near future."

"If you say yes I won't make you pay dinner so don't worry about that." he smiled a little bit and looked at her. He was trying hard, and Marie Anne was playing well her role of 'interested but not desperate woman'.

"Silly! I just have two brothers about to get in college and I wanna help them.". She really wanted to sound responsible in front of him. She was already, but she could see he was a little bit older than her, and tried to look more adult. She had serious trouble with that; she loved to wear Disney or Marvel clothes, and talk about kids’ movies, and according to her mother, that wasn’t something a twenty-seven-year-old woman does.

"That's good, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun. I mean, if you say yes we could do both things...."

"Both things?" –she raised her head a little bit and glanced at him.

"Theater and dinner.". He saw in her eyes how she was already convinced to go with him. Making her saying it out loud… Well, that was a harder job. 

"Sounds nice. But for your information I do have fun. I have my computer in my room and Netflix. What else a twenty seven year old woman needs?"

"Someone to share that Netflix account" –he stood to Marie Anne’s side and smirked.

"You are all around spending money on dates and Yankees tickets but you wanna steal my Netflix account? I have enough with my brothers, Aaron..." she tried to look offended, but she couldn’t hold it and smiled.

"Netflix gets way better with company". She liked that comment and she had an impulse to throw herself onto him and kiss him. But it was way too soon… Wasn’t it?

"That's your theory?" she stood on his side and looked at him. 

"Yes... Good movie, good company, good meal, and maybe chocolate. That's the equation of happiness."

Now they both were face to face looking at each other’s eyes. They stayed a few seconds like that, and Marie Anne could see how he was looking at her lips. Good sign, according to all women magazines.

"That's why you have a dog? By the way, I wanna know more about that...". She needed to change the subject or she was going to do what she’s been wanting to do for almost the whole date, and she didn’t want to ruin it rushing things.

"I'll tell you with one condition."

"Which one?" her face turned a little bit serious now, and she could feel how her cheeks turned from a “pale pink” to a “dramatic rouge”.

"I'll tell you while we have dinner tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 7."


	4. Chapter 4

That saturday started weird. She woke up at ten o'clock, got dressed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Meanwhile, she woke up her brothers. Her usual routine on weekends was staying stuck at the computer until five in the morning, then turn it off and go to sleep, waking up at almost midday, turn on the computer again, go to the kitchen, grab a coffee, shout her siblings to wake up if they weren't already watching tv while having breakfast and going back to her bedroom and stay in there all day, just getting out to eat or going to the bathroom. But that saturday was weird. It felt weird and Marie Anne knew why.

Her brothers woke up and when they arrived to the kitchen, there were pancakes, lattes, juice and their sister, already dressed with her hair in a ponytail. That never happened. Parker and Allan didn't wanted to ask but they knew something was going on. They just needed time to find out or make her talk. They suspect it has something to do with the guy from the Yankees game but if they asked, their sister was going to say no. They knew her. She was a bit reserved with her private life and she only talked to them about it when she was completely sure what she was doing. And anyways, the fact that she might like someone didn't mean she'd make breakfast and wouldn't being asleep.

The park date/no date -cause she didn't knew what to think about it- put her in that good mood. At the beginning she thought it was a terrible idea, but when he appeared all those stupid ideas went away. And even more every time he smiled at her or just laughed about one of her comments or joked. Just looking at his shinning blue eyes was a reason to try to give herself a pat on the back for the crazy impulsive idea of asking him out.

She wasn't the kind of girl who follows her impulses. She was a calmed person. She tried to never argue, not getting angry, and solving problems instead of relying on them and let other people do it. She was also an independent girl. When she finished her career started to work immediately and got the control of her life. She helped her mom with her brothers, did most of the things at home, and most of the times helped her with the bills -something her mom deeply inside appreciated, but in the meantime she never mentioned or said "Thank you" to her-. Besides that, she worked in the office, and when she had something to do at home, she locked her inside with a big ham and cheese sandwich, a big glass of juice and her beloved laptop.

That night she was going out with an actor. Marie Anne had to repeat it for herself every some minutes because she couldn't believe it. She didn't ask him too much about it in the park. Didn't wanted to sound interested in the bad way. Neither had the courage to search him in Google. If she was going to know him it wouldn’t be through Wikipedia or some stupid page. She didn't even knew if he was famous or no, but she didn't even care. She was interested in him before the park date. He was kind, and lovely, funny and she didn't wanted internet to threw that down the drain. Internet used to do those things.

After breakfast, she went out shopping. Her brothers were about to call an ambulance because that girl, wasn't their big sister. At least not the sister they've been living with for the last three years. She had nice clothes to go to work or go out with her friends but not something as nice to go out with a handsome guy like him. And she liked shopping but mostly online in the comfort of her home. That night she needed to look fine. Even more than fine. Marie Anne wanted to look classy and interesting at least for one night.

Five hours later and with some bags in her hands, the girl went back home. She didn't pay attention to her brothers' questions and walked straight to her room. She was happy her mother wasn't there to say any comments because she wasn't in the mood to handle it. She forgot to eat too, so after she left the bags in her room, got out and walked straight to the fridge to make herself something, while heating up a big cup of coffee with milk. Her brothers run to her as they saw her there.

"We need to talk." Parker said first, looking at Marie Anne and standing beside her. 

"About?" she asked, acting like she didn't knew about what. She knew those boys almost as she knew herself.

"You. You went shopping. You never go shopping. Not alone at least. If you do you always go with us or you shop online." Allan inquired standing in the other side so she couldn't run away that fast.

"So what? Can't I change my routines?" she prentended that nothing happened there.

"No. Not you. You don't do such things as change routines" Parker affirmed, standing still beside her and staring at her eyes.

"Going shopping is not your thing sis. What's going on?" Allan asked, clearly without expecting a no. Better said, not accepting a no.

Her brothers were so especial, in every possible way. They used to push her to tell them absolutely everything, and even when Marie Anne had her tricks to fool them, there were moments when they won. They were two. Besides, one thing was if they wanted to know something that happened at her work, or with their mother or father. She knew how to stop those instigations after all those years. But, in this case we have to highlight the difference. With the boy subject she had more trouble hiding it from her brothers. That included Aaron, a guy that she really liked, a boy she thought had something especial… things would be worse. So knowing this truth, Marie Anne had no other chance but telling them, and tried to find the words to explain the less details she could. 

"I..." and she stopped herself for a second to think in the right words to say. "I have to go out tonight, okay? That's all. I needed new clothes. And shoes. And maybe a bag or two. Or three. That's it." Marie Anne explained fast and grabbed her coffee and sandwich to go to the dinning table.

Parker followed her fast without thinking. "Woah woah what!? Allan! She's going out!" Allan was right beside him.

"Is the Yankees blond guy?" the twins smiled and sat beside her in the dinning table.

"Of course the Yankees blond guy!!" Parker was already talking too much and Marie Anne knew that if they kept talking, they'd discover absolutely everything. Her brothers used that technique before, and always succeeded.

She didn't knew what to say. If she told them how idiots they were they'll knew she was trying to avoid the subject. If she say no they were going to know she was lying. And saying yes wasn't even an option. After a sip of her coffee another option popped into her head. "I need your help."

"Yas!" Parker shouted and shocked hands with his twin, laughing. "Whatever you need, sister" Allan and Parker looked at her expecting her to say something.

"I need you to tell me which dress looks better. I have a couple so..." she explained and grabbed a bit of her sandwich. She knew they were going to be happy with that at least for some hours. 

"You want us to tell you which one you think he's going to like more?" Parker joked with a big grin on his face.

"Or with which one you look prettier, uh?" Allan followed his twin's joke. "You look pretty with anything you put on, sis."  
"Al's right, Mar... So, are you going to show us?" They both were running to her room.

"I'm eating, guys!" she yelled and grabbed her cup and sandwich to finish it in her room. "Don't touch anything if your hands are dirty or I swear I'll kill you!". 

When she walked in they were already trying to open the bags but stopped at the second they saw her grumpy face in the door. "Did I see a blue dress in there?" Allan tried to take a look inside a bag.

"Yes. Show me your hands and if they are clean you can grab them very carefully." she demanded, leaving her food on the desk and standing in front of them. The boys extended their hands and show her they were all clean with big smiles on their face like good boys. "Be careful." and with that they both opened the bags like kids on Christmas morning.

"Oh my God, look at this bad boy!" Parker took out a beautiful black dress and stood up showing her dress in front of them. "Try this one first!" 

"No, no... Hang on. Look at this. Seriously sis, you can rock his world with this one!" Allan took our the blue dress. "Try this one first."

"There's three more there..." she pointed at another bag as she grabbed the two dresses from their brothers' hands and went to the bathroom to try those two first.

Her little brothers took out the dresses, and the shoes and argued about which one was the most pretty, sexy, ugliest, and all those kind of things. Meanwhile, Marie Anne got out with the blue dress on it. "So...? How do I look?" her brothers stayed silent looking at her.

"So..."

"Damn..."

"Pretty." they both dropped their jaws to the floor.

"Really?" she blushed and felt so dumb to be there with a new dress. She just wished one of those dresses had the same effect on Aaron than with her brothers. 

"Try the blue one!" Allan exclaimed, still trying to recover from the effect of the black dress. They couldn't believe their sister was wearing a dress like that.

"Yes, go!!" Parker laid in her bed and looked at the roof. He just wished that one day he'd have a girl as pretty as his sister.  
"She's soo going out with the Yankees guy.." Allan laughed with Parker.

"I HEARD YOU!" Marie Anne yelled on the way to the bathroom.

"And he'll lose his mind" they both laughed and got ready another couple of dresses for her.

Marie Anne came back to the bedroom with the blue dress on and a grumpy expression trying to scare the twins. "Stop it, yes? I'll do this on my own if you keep making jokes." 

"We just want to know if you are going out with him!" Parker complained acting more like a five year-old boy than a sixteen year old teenager.

"Yes! We already know, so...just admit it!" Allan looked at her with a sassy face. Parker laughed at his brother's joke.

"No..." and she wanted to keep a straight face but it was getting harder and harder every minute.

"Come ooon..." Allan stood up and walked to her and looked her into her eyes. "He's a sexy blond stud... Even we know that... Just say it"

"Stop it." she murmured trying to not smile. They were right. God, they were so damn right. 

"That's a little smile showing up?" Allan smiled poking her cheek.

"Uh, I think it iiis..." Parker stood up and walked to her and started to poke her other cheek. "He's a blond sexy handsome guy..."

"He is really pretty and sweet..." Allan followed immediately his brother's plan and she started to smile.

"You can't tell anyone about this..." and she finally smiled showing how happy she was. 

"C'mon, we know how to keep secrets!" Allan exclaimed all excited for Marie Anne. If someone deserved to have a nice guy in her life, that was their awesome sister.

"I saw him yesterday..." she murmured, hiding her face with her hands.

"Aaawww" Parker said and both of them hugged her. "Tell us everything, come on..." Allan sat her on her bed, and Parker gave her her sandwich and her coffee.

The twins always had that power with her. It was awful but since she remembered they could convince her of almost everything and Marie Anne had no idea why she thought that day will be different. "So, where did you meet?" Parker sat on the floor in front of her.

"God, why I'm telling you this? You are my baby brothers!" she complained, drinking her coffee.

"Because we are better than your friends." Allan explained.

"Way better." Parker affirmed without doubt. "So, tell us."

"We met in Brooklyn. That place I like near the river and the bridge." the girl started to explained but Allan cut her. 

"Wait. How do you did it? You didn't knew his name..." Allan inquired, thinking already in ways she could have got his number without them noticing.

"He's right." Parker looked at her. "How did you do to meet?". Both of them were looking at her a bit confused, waiting for her answer.

"He gave me his number. When you were leaving the stadium he offered me his hand to shake it and he gave me this..." and she got up to get the little paper with his number that she had hidding in her nightstand. When she came back she gave it to their brothers.

"OOohhh!!" They both yelled and applauded. "That's my boy!!"

"We came home and I send him a text. We started to talk and I..." Marie Anne had to take a deep breath before she could say it. "I asked if he wanted to do something..." she said in a whisper.

"Uhhh... You took the first step, amazing" Parker looked surprised. “And so... What happened next? I mean, he said yes, of course. You met there so… How did that go?". Parker asked, wanting to skip forward to the interesting part. Allan, who was sitting beside her, stood up and sat beside Parker on the floor. They both had the faces like if she was telling them one of her bedtime's stories.

"Good. Really good. We just stayed there talking and making jokes. He's really funny and sweet. We were talking and he told me he's an actor so I make a joke and he invited me to dinner tonight...". 

When she was going to keep talking Allan place his hand in the hair to stop the conversation for a second so he could talk. "He's... He's what??" 

"An actor..." Marie Anne murmured and at that second she regret saying that.

The twins went running to the computer and were about to google him, when they realized they didn't know his last name. Not even his name. "What did you say his name was?!" screamed Parker from his bedroom.

"Aaron..." and she started to curse herself for being so stupid.

"Aaron what?" shouted Allan, already looking for all the actors named Aaron in the internet.

"I won't tell you!". She knew they would find him. The boys were like two little hackers that could find anything they wanted in just seconds. Marie Anne always thought it was some kind of gift. Their parents just thought it was dangerous.

"Look at this beauty..." Parker exclaimed when he found him. Aaron Tveit. He put his name into Wikipedia in that very moment.

"Oh, hello... Mar...! You'll like to see this!" Allan was really enjoying it. They found out in a second all the things he did; movies, plays, musicals, tv shows... They were in Disneyland.

"No. I don't wanna see anything. I told him I wasn't going to Google him so no. I don't wanna know what he did for a stupid computer. I want him to tell me, okay?? and she ignored them as she started to look at the other three dresses on her bed.

"You didn't, we did!" Parker was already downloading all he could of all the things he did as Allan went for Marie Anne.

"Uh look at this pic... I bet we just saw of him more than you!!" the boy started to laugh and saw thousands of pictures of Aaron in Google. "Oh my God, he's hot!" Parker was truly having fun.

"You remember who gave you those new computers for Christmas even when mom and dad didn't wanted, right? Cause I can get them back. Or way better. Change the WiFi password." she threat them.

"Come come! Look at this!!" Allan found some funny videos of him and now he was truly interester in her sister to watch them.

"You are two idiots." she exclaimed closing the door of her bedroom. She wasn't in the mood to handle their jokes when she was so damn nervous about that night and had to do so many things.

"Hey, no wait!" Parker came running to her bedroom and Allan followed him. They were really sorry for it. "Hey, Mar... Sorry... We didn't want to..." he said knocking the door.

"Just go and keep doing whatever you want. I'm busy. I won't ruin my day and night for this."  
Parker went back to the computer. "What are you doing?" Allan followed his twin brother. A few seconds later, Marie Anne's phone, ringed. Allan and Parker came back to their sister's door.

Marie Anne got her phone in case the one texting her was Aaron, but instead she found a text from Parker. When she open it she saw a photo of Aaron smiling at the camera. In one hand she wanted to kick her brothers, but in the other side her heart just melt for seeing those eyes and smile. "Its not funny, guys!" she yelled at them as she opened the door enough to look at them. They got into her room and hugged her.

"Don't get mad, come on" Allan said as he kissed her head and Parker was also holding her tight. "He's a cinnamon roll and we like him for you, come on..." 

"You don't even know him. You talked about baseball for an hour..." she murmured while hugging Allan and holding Parker's hand. Those boy could be silly, but they were her silly kids. She wouldn't change them for the world and she will do everything for them.

"We love you, Mar" they said that at the same time like they always do, cause their sister loved it when they do twins' things.

"You are two idiots." she smiled laughing a little bit. "You got that photo from Google?"

"Yes, we looked for him and he has a thousand pictures." Parker said leading her to their bedroom. "He has made a shit ton of things, he's amazing". Allan followed them, all excited to show his big sister how much he liked him to be his brother-in-law.

"Guys, I love you and I really appreciate your enthusiasm but I don't wanna fuck this up. You can watch whatever you want but I won't do it." Marie Anne explained and lay down in Parker's bed. She stayed there looking at the roof to not see the computer screen. In that moment Parker put a video from youtube of him singing and both of the twins stayed in silence. "You screw it. I'm leaving." Marie Anne affirmed and got up from bed to leave the room. She really wanted to discover thing talking with him but her brothers clearly didn't understood that.

"Okay, okay!! I'm sorry! But he sings so damn well!" Parker ran after her.

"But you fucked up! I had no fucking idea he could sing! He was supposed to tell me, not you! Its not that hard, guys!" Marie Anne yelled at them in the way to her room. "I don't even know why I tell you things!"

Her brothers stayed at their room, feeling guilty for making their sister feel uncomfortable. Parker turned off the music and they both stayed silent in their room.

That's how Marie Anne's mood got ruined for the rest of the day. She tried her new dresses and she felt like none of them fit them good. She didn't like it how they looked on her and she hate it. That was the last thing she was going to tell to Parker and Allan for a really good time.

Allan and Parker didn't know what to do to ask her for forgiveness. Allan went to her sister's room and knocked. "Mar..."  
"I don't wanna talk. I'm busy." she answered a little too loud and in a really bad way.

"We're sorry. I... I came alone because Park doesn't want to come because he knows you're mad. We just wanted to help, Mar..." said Allan, sadly in the other side of the door, talking slowly trying to not make her feel worse. They were two excited young men who still didn't measure the consequences and felt everything was a game. Now they discovered it was not. "Parker said we won't joke with that again and... We understand if you don't talk to us about it anymore." Allan moved away and walked to his room again. Even after what happened before, they were two amazing kids, with a huge heart and good intentions. That was something Marie Anne always had in consideration.

Marie Anne couldn't get mad at them. She never could, not when they were little kids and not now as teenagers. She knew they didn't meant to make her mad or anything, she just wished they could hear when someone tells them to stop the jokes in time. She also couldn't handle hear them sad, so she left her room and went to theirs. "You really have to learn when to stop the jokes, guys..." she murmured once she get in the boys room.

"We're so sorry... We like this guy and want you to be okay..." said Parker, almost whispering from his bed. He was laying on it, facing the wall. Allan was just sitting in his bed, looking at nowhere when Marie Anne came in. "We don't want you to be upset with us...". They were really sweet, and there was no evil in them.

"Look, its my fault, okay? You are my little brothers, maybe its my bad for treat you like grown up people and not like teenagers. Maybe I shouldn't tell you some stuff, but I end up doing it cause I trust you both more than anyone." she breathed deep before she keep going. "I know you don't mean wrong but you gotta listen when I tell you to stop. I really don't wanna screw this up..."

"Neither do we!" said Allan said jumping of the bed. "We're such a jerks, we won't do that anymore... We just... Found it... So amazing and... We got overexcited. We're sorry." He looked at Marie Anne and now they were the both of them glancing at their sister, waiting for forgiveness.

"You look so pretty with that red dress, by the way." Parker was always the one who broke the ice in those situations, and tried to warm things up smiling at Marie Anne.

"You are not jerks. You are silly boys, but my favorite silly boys, so its fine." she smiled and went to sit in the middle of them. "I really like him, guys. He's the nicest guy I ever met."

The boys looked at her, smiling. Allan took her hand between his and put his head on her shoulder. "We're so happy for you, Mar..." he said, while kissing her hand.

"We never saw you this... Enthusiastic for any boy. That's a good sign." Parker took her by her arm and kissed her cheek. "This must be a great man."

"Oh, and by the way. If he hurts you, we'll kill him", Allan was smiling when warned his sister.

"We already decided what are we going to do with him if that ever happens..." Parker had the ability of raising his right eyebrow like if it was a hook, squint, puck and make anything sound perverse and evil. He once said he was going out with Allan for finishing some work, and Marie Anne really thought they were going to kill someone. "But until then..." He came back to his peaceful and happy face like it was nothing. That was one of the reasons why Allan said that he was going to be a better actor than a journalist, and that he was going to hire him to star in one of his movies. Marie Anne always laughed when she saw Parker annoyed by those comments. They were like a married couple.

"Oh yes? What are you going to do, Godfather?" she asked smiled and punching him slightly in the stomach with her elbow. She hated how they could make her laugh even when she wasn't in the mood for doing it.

Parker put his evil face again and looked at her. After that, he cleared his voice, and talked with the Godfather's voice, which made Allan start to laugh at the instant. "I am... Going to kill him, his brother, his sister, his nephews, his parents, his dog, his cat, and his grandma. And if she's dead, I'll resurrect her and I'll kill her again." Allan couldn't stop laughing.

"That's a Pablo Escobar' line, not one of the Godfather!!" he was such a movie buff, so he knew all the things about movies anyone can even imagine. He used to act like a "tip" when anyone was watching a movie. He just walked into the room, said an interesting fact about the actors, or the story of the book the character was reading, and without any more to say, just left. He loved doing that. That, and correcting his brother, at almost anything.

"He doesn't have a sister. He has a brother. And a dog. He's not very friend of cats so..." she explained to Parker and tried to keep a straight face. It was hard as hell cause all she wanted to do was laugh like Allan, but play alone with Parker was too much fun and she couldn't help it. Besides, Marie Anne knew she shouldn't have let them watch The Godfather when some years ago, since then he started with the silly joke that her mom hated.

"In that case, we'll have to get him a little cat, make him love him, and KILL HIM." after he said that, not even Parker could hold a giggle, and that was enough to make Allan get worse and make Marie Anne finally laugh.

"You know what's worse? That if I got him right here you would act like two five years old excited kids and not all badass like you are doing now!" Marie Anne laughed because everything was too much. She couldn't love those two silly boys more and couldn't be more than five minutes mad at them.

"We'll behave and act like grown ups. Wanna bet?" Allan offered his hand to his big sister. She always knew betting was going to be a problem to him. He liked to bet for anything. And the real problem, was that he always won. Although... Maybe it wasn't going to be a problem at all.

"Yes! You'll see. We'll act like adults, and we'll show you we both ARE real badasses, and we'll tell him what we just told you." Parker offered his hand too. He never let his brother apart, and neither did Allan. "Ten bucks."

"Okay." the girl accepted the deal and shaked first Allan's hand and the Parker's. She knew this time they were going to have a hard time to win the bet. "And now bets are made, I have to get a shower and get ready." she smiled and kissed their heads, then got up. "Oh, by the way, not a word to mom or dad about this. If she comes back from grandma's tell her I'm out with some friends and I'll be back late. Just don't mention Aaron or a date, okay?"

"Aye, captain!" both said that at unison and then left. They were going to put all their efforts to win that bet. "Are you... Going to tell us how it goes... Later?". Allan was the one who spoke for both in that moment. He was the most peacemaker of the Woods twins.

"Of course I will." she affirmed and kissed their heads one more time. "I love you both, good?"

"We love you too, captain" said the twins and laughed looking at her. "You're the most amazing sister we could ever have.". Allan was such a sentimental boy, and every time he had a chance, he showed it up.

"That's not true. Oh, and by the way, Aaron said you are amazing kids. See yaa!" and with that bomb dropped she started to walk to her room once again. Marie Anne knew they were going to freak out just with that little thing and she loved to bother them even with little silly things.

They clearly freaked out when she said that. They jumped in their beds and went running to their computers to look more information about him. Actually it felt like he was their crush. It was very funny to Marie Anne to look at that show they made every time she talked about him.

She went to her bedroom laughing about the scene the boys were making, then grabbed the necessary things and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She usually took like 20 minutes showering and getting ready, but that day she spent an hour locked in the bathroom with the twins complaining two or three times cause they wanted to get in to use it. She just told them to wait or go to the bathroom that was in their mother's room. She was going to enjoy that night, so she took her time to relax. She stayed a half an hour more to get herself ready. 

When her brothers heard her getting out of the bathroom, the got into her room to help her to pick the dress. At some point, they looked more excited than her. After another half hour deciding the Woods siblings chose a burgundy dress. It was more the boy's decision, but she was okay with them. When they were trying to decide which shoes she should wear her phone buzzed in her desk. 

"Uuuuuh that's a text! Wanna see it!" Allan yelled, jumping to grab the phone and see who texted Marie Anne.

"Hell no! Stay right there, boy" she walked through the room and picked her phone. "Don't you know how to respect a woman's privacy?" she said, looking at her phone.

"You're our big sister so..." Parker said just before laughing. 

"Oh, I see... I won't tell you anything, you know?" she tried to put an angry face, but every human being in that room knew that was crap.

"Don't get mad, Mar... What does it say?" Allan went to sit back with his sibling.

"Nothing big. He can't come and pick me for some work stuff he has to do before and was last hour call. He asks if we can meet in the place." she explained, but she didn't told them the whole text. She skip the part when he was saying he was looking forward to see her and that he was going to pay her back for not being able to pick her like he promised.

"Just that? C'mon!" Parker exclaimed like he was the one getting the text.

"Really just that...? That’s ruuuuude..." Allan said that in a girly way that made his brother laugh. "Can't believe it!"

Marie Anne couldn't help but smile at the text. Reading that he wanted to see her made her smile like a silly, happy girl.

"Wait, she's smiling, he said something else!" Parker exclaimed, watching her face closely. "Listen, little girl. Tell us or we'll open Messenger in your magically ON computer, and we'll read the text. You know I'll do it." he threatened her and pointed her with his finger.

"Don't you dare, little boy!" she pointed at him too. There was no way she'll let them do it.

"Then just say it! It cannot be a dirty thing, this is your second date." remarked Parker.

"And if it is, then he's a pervert jerk." Allan smiled at her. It was his famous fake smile that he used to take out in those cases. He looked creepy.

"You are idiots. I'm changing the WiFi password now..." she said walking to the computer. She wanted to sound serious but it was pretty hard with them acting like that.

"Marie Anne, come on. We just wanna know! You were smiling and that's because he said something nice to you and we wanna know!" Allan just stayed sitting in her bed and looking how Parker tried to not let her reach the computer.

"You can't know everything adults say, boys, c'mon..." the girl argue trying to reach the computer. She wasn't going to change the password of the WiFi, just turn the computer off so they couldn't see anything. 

"Then its dirty stuff!" Parker insisted holding her away from the desk.

"It cannot be, Park, she'd never date a dick like that..." Allan just laid on the bed and crossed his arms under his head, resigned, knowing their sister wasn't going to tell them anything.

"Parker, just let me go! I need to get ready, man!" she insisted and then Parker had a great idea. If he couldn't get the computer or her to talk, he'll get the phone. And that's what he did, Marie Anne got distracted and grabbed her phone, then throw it to Allan. "Think fast, bro!"

Allan took it and read the message out loud: "Hey there, Marie Anne! Look, something happened with some work stuff and I'll have to stay longer, so I won't get in time to pick you up. I'm so so sorry. I was wondering if we can meet in the restaurant." Allan tried to read it like an adult, lowing his voice. "I'm really sorry, I don't use to break my promises like this. I'll pay you back for this -woah, that sounded really nice, sis!-. I'm looking forward to see you tonight..." Allan gave Marie Anne back her phone gently.

"It wasn't that bad, Mar..." Parker sat beside Allan, and they both looked at her. "He sounds like a really good guy."

Allan cleared his voice, and talked with a very polite English accent. "He is a proper lord, my Queen. I would like to enjoy his presence one day, if I may ask." Parker smiled. He loved when his brother made impressions of other accents.

"You can if you behave, good sir. No fanboy pictures or autographs. And no telling to anyone I'm going on a date with him, okay? Nobody. Not even your friends." she insisted in a very serious tone. She was really scared that someone was going to screw it. 

"And give me that." she examined, taking her phone back.

"Aye, Captain Marie Anne. Don't worry" smiled Parker.

"We got your back, Mar." Allan laid on his sister's bed, and both of the twins were clearly satisfied with that situation. Obviously, they were waiting until Marie Anne left the house to keep looking for information about him.

"What do you want now, guys?" she asked looking at them. She knew them well enough to know they were waiting something. "I mean, you are still here... Want me to give you a class of how to do your make-up?"

"Duh, Mar! We already know how to do our make up!" Parker exclaimed and Allan laughed at his brother's joke. They both stood up. "Guess is time to go..." Parker led the path to their room. "You'll rock it tonight." they smiled and left.

"I'll tell you when I'm done so you tell me what you think." Marie Anne winked at them and closed the door then the boys were out.

Once Marie Anne was alone she took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good with that dress after all. And if the date was as good as she thought it was going to be, they'll be more than fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Eleven pm and Marie Anne was already at home. That was definitely not the idea for that night.

Dinner was amazing. It was perfect. Aaron was the most charming man she ever met and not even mentioning how handsome he was. A true gentleman that took her to a beautiful restaurant in Manhattan. They were getting along perfectly and Marie Anne couldn't be happier. After dinner they decided to take a little walk to get to a wine bar that was a couple blocks away. It was just a silly excuse to keep talking because they were having fun. It was all perfect until her phone ringed.

She couldn't believe she was that unfortunate. Actually, she did. The girl never had the chance to have end a date without any struggle. She didn't have so many dates, actually, but the ones she had, were always threw down the drain. She wasn't a very lucky girl in the love subject.

This time it was her brothers' fault. They left to go to Adam's, their neighbor who was the same age as them and with who they used to play video games. The problem was that when they left their apartment, the two boys screw it activating in the wrong way, the alarm of their place.

That's why Marie Anne -and the cops- had to run to her place after the emergency call. She could imagine all the things that could have happened to her brothers, her mother, her stuff. She was scared to death when she arrived. Her fear turned into anger when she found out what really happened.

It was a miracle that she didn't killed Allan and Parker, and another one was that they didn't call her mother, who still was at their grandma's house. Marie Anne was practically the responsible of the house so they called her. Then she had to leave Aaron, who offered go with her to check everything was fine. She thanked him for the offer but said she was going to be fine alone. The one thing she asked Aaron was if she could call him the next day. She was terrified that he'll say no because he didn't wanted to see her again after leaving him, but with a smile on his face he told her to text him the second the girl knew everything was fine with her family and home.

So she did. She arrived, and after yelling at her brothers and make herself a big cup of coffee, she texted him.

_"Hey, there... Everything is fine, my silly brothers configured bad the alarm and was all a big mistake. We're all good. Thanks for understanding, and I'm so sorry again."_

Marie Anne went to her bedroom and changed her clothes for a more comfortable outfit. Her brothers didn't even wanted to show up after the huge mistake they made. She was mad at herself and mad at the whole world. For the first time in years she was having a really good date with an amazing man and it jgot ruined for a stupid thing. Of course it had to happen to her. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, waiting for a text from him to say he wasn't mad for what happened. She got the message she'd been waiting a few minutes after that.

**"Hey! I'm glad you're okay, I got scared! And you don't have to worry, is not your fault. I would've like the date ended different tho."**

_"You'll pay me back for not picking me up and I'll pay you for going home so early?"_

**"We have a deal. By the way, I had a great time with you tonight."**

_"Me too. Never thought an actor could be so funny, you know?"_

**"Thanks, I guess. I never thought a coder could be as funny as you are, either."**

_"Nobody gets our jokes but we are funny, I promise. By the way, thanks for not getting mad about tonight. I thought you weren't going to answer my text and I was about to kill my brothers."_

**"They didn't mean to do it. Was an accident, it's okay. Don't be so hard with them."**

_"Too late..."_

**"Did you kill them already? Do I have to take care of two young male bodies? Just tell me 'cause I have enough place for one in my fridge, but that's all I can offer you."**

_"No, I just yelled at them. Enough to scare them. They didn't even knock at my door yet. But thanks for the offer. I'll let you know if I need it after all."_

**"Good. Anyways, they're just kids, Woody. We've all been after all."**

_"You called me Woody??"_

**"Oops?"**

_"It's because my last name is Woods??"_

**"Maybe?"**

_"I love it."_

**"Really?"**

_"Yes. You can call me Woody if you want."_

**"Well, I like to call you Woody so now you are Woody."**

Marie Anne smile couldn't be bigger in that moment. She almost forgot why she was mad at her brothers. In that exact moment someone knocked at the door.

"Mar?" Allan's voice was heard softly from the other side of the door.

"Mh?" Marie Anne asked absolutely distracted and she practically couldn't even listen what her brother was saying because her mind was already in other place.

"Sis? We are sorry. It wasn't our intention. We didn't wanted to ruin things between you and Aaron." Allan spoke again a little louder so she could really hear.

Marie Anne got up from bed and opened the door. When she saw the boys they really looked worried. "Things are okay with Aaron. You didn't ruin it, don't worry."

"Can you forgive us?" Parker asked, looking at the floor and as worried as his twin. "And I don't want you to get mad, okay? But... We're going to watch Grease Live... And... Al...?" Parker touched his brother with his shoulder to make him talk because he wasn't that good with the apologize issue as Allan.

"You'd like to come with us?" Allan said that really quickly and internally prayed for her sister not to set them on fire.

"Give me a sec and we'll talk in the living room, okay?" she asked in the best possible tone so they wouldn't think she was going to yell at them again.

"Sure..." Parker shortly answered and the boys went to the living room. Marie went back to grab her phone from the bed. She almost ignored his last text and wrote a new one.

_"My brothers want me to watch Grease with them."_

**"Well, Travolta is awesome."**

_"I'm not talking about that Grease..."_

**"Oh man. Well, is such a great show, y'know? Might wanna check it out. Just ignore the shorts, please."**

_"You won't get mad if I watch it?"_

**"Why would I? Is my job, and I'm proud of it. And Grease was a great show so I'd like you to check it."**

_"Okay, I'm watching it. Should I make you some comments meanwhile??"_

**"If you want. Would be a little bit embarrassing tho, but sure."**

_"I won't do it unless it's extremely necessary, I promise you. How is Miles, btw?"_

Meanwhile, Marie Anne got up from her bed with the phone in her hand and walked to the living room where her brothers were waiting for her.

"And?" Allan asked expecting a positive answered from her sister.

"I asked and he's okay." she affirmed, sitting on the couch in the middle of them.

"And he said yes, as I can see..." Parker smiled, turning on the TV. He had a plate with cookies in the coffee table, with three coffees, obviously trying to make her forgive them.

"That coffee is for me, uh??" she asked smiling a little bit.

"We thought you'd like to..." Allan took the cup and gave it to her.

"After tonight I need it." she grabbed the cup and took a sip. "We didn't get to kiss. I had to run over here."

"Oh my God no..." Parker covered his face with his hand and Allan covered his mouth.

"Goddamned, Mar. We're so so sorry! Shit." Allan cursed and took a sip of his coffee.

"It's okay. He's not mad and keeps talking to me, so it's not the end of it. I don't know when we are going to see each other again but... It's okay." she added as she grabbed a cookie and ate the whole thing at once. Then she got another text.

**"Miles is fine. He says hi and that he wants to meet you some day."**

_"I will love to! When he's not in the doggy daycare we can go out and have a play date."_

**"He says he already likes you and that he's looking forward to see you. Oh no wait, that's me!"**

_"You are making me blush in front of my brothers and it's weird when I'm seeing you in my TV. Nice hair, by the way."_

Marie Anne couldn't help but laugh alone, making her brothers look at her.

"What did he said?" Parker pocked her in the ribs while looking at the TV and eating a cookie.

"We are talking about Miles and he said he wants to see me again." she casually said with a big smile on her face.

"Miles' his second name?" Parker giggled.

"How many liters of hairspray did they use to that?" Allan was looking at the TV, with his eyes opened.

"Miles is his dog. He has chocolate labradoodle. Aaron showed me some pics and he's the most adorable thing ever. And I can ask him how many liters they use."

"Can you?" Allan asked all happy for being able to ask all the stupid things he wanted. Marie Anne nodded. She couldn't stop watching the TV and how handsome he looked.

"Thanks, I guess. It was too big. And also it was a little hard to unmake such a mess."

_"I can imagine. Allan wants to know how much hairspray or whatever it was they used to do your hair. Because of you now my brothers are fanboys."_

**"Well, quite a lot! I can't remember well, but about four cans."**

_"Can I say your hair it's pretty amazing?"_

**"Thank you so much! It has its personality"**

_"So now I'm talking with you or with your hair's personality?"_

**"With me, Woody."**

_"You need to be more specific..."_

**"I am talking with you, me with my whole body."**

_"I was going to make such a bad joke watching this thing..."_

**"Which joke? Shoot, I can handle it!"**

_"No. Not happening. Maybe next week but not now. I met you not even a week ago, Aaron. It's bad. Bad bad. Forget it."_

**"And? Is just a joke, isn't it?"**

_"I was going to say if I could talk with your arms instead than with your hair."_

**"Next time we see each other I promise you can talk with the part of my body you choose."**

_"You are seriously making me blush in front of the kids. What should I say if they ask what are we talking about?"_

**"About the next date...?"**

_"You mean my play date with Miles on the park or another one?"_

**"No, that's a date you have with him. I'm saying the next one with me."**

_"Oh, we have one? When?"_

**"When do you have time?"**

_"I should ask that to you. You are the one with the crazy life, not me."_

**"Tuesday night. My place, I cook."**

_"You know how to cook?"_

**"Oh yeah, and I like to do it. Actually, I'm allergic to some stuff and so I gotta cook myself."**

_"That Tuesday night I'll need a list of things you are allergic so I don't use them. Next time I cook."_

**"We've got a deal. What do you want for dinner?"**

_"Surprise me?"_

**"Sure thing, sweetie."**

_"I wasn't planning to say anything, but now I get why you said that about the shorts, sweetie."_

**"Really?? Is pretty bad, isn't it??"**

_"Bad as Greased Lightning. Awful. You can't dance even if your life was depending on it. And I won't talk about your voice. God help us. Disgusting."_

**"Oh, I knew it! Those shorts ruined my life!"**

_"I think you are the only one who ever said that about those shorts. Ten bucks that every single girl who saw this doesn't think the same. Also, Parker is really thinking about quieting journalism to do what you do if with that he gets to dance with pretty girls."_

**"Really? He likes acting?"**

_"He does it all the time. ALL the time. But actually he just wants to use it to get a girlfriend."_. Before he could text her an answer, Marie Anne was writing again.  _"Holy shit."_

**"What?!"**

_"Hold on a sec."_

**"Okay..."**

_"Aaron, what are you doing tomorrow?"_

**"Nothing after 3pm. Why?"**

_"Because I need to kiss you."_

**"Wanna meet now?"**

_"Where?"_

**"Starbucks? There's one near from your place?"**

_"Not at this hour. Besides you said you don't like Starbucks. There's a coffee shop open till 4 if you want. I'll say a bar but I'm really not in the mood for bars."_

**"Text me the address"**

_"90 S.40th street. There in twenty?"_

**"Give me ten."**

_"Maybe it'll take me fifteen. Wait for me, yes?"_

Meanwhile she left the couch and run into her bedroom. Marie Anne didn't even think in the clothes she was grabbing but she changed her pajamas, leaving her brothers asking where she was going and what she was doing.

"Of course, I'll be there."

After that she left home. Told the twins don't stay up waiting for her, make up some lie to their mom, and especially don't fuck up. Then she went to grab a taxi. Marie Ann was so excited to see him that she could arrive there running. She was moving her leg inside the car, looking through the window, and hoping to arrive there the next second.

Twelve minutes later she was there. She paid to the driver and got out of the car, doing everything as fast as she could.

She looked for the coffee shop with her eyes while was almost running through the street. She was trying to see Aaron and when finally she got inside she saw him, sitting in a table by the window. He was already with two coffees in front of him in the table. The dress pant, shoes and shirt where replaced with a hoodie, a jean and some sneakers and he was handsome anyway. Marie Anne knew he was going to like him no matter what he had.

"Hey..." he smiled and got up to receive her. She didn't answer.

She'd been waiting for that moment since the day by the river, so she didn't have time to answer or to lose when she stepped forward to him, being now in front of him, just a few inches from his face. Aaron stayed silent the second it took her to grab his neck, getting closer and kissing him. She stayed a few seconds with her lips touching his, petting slowly his neck, when he hugged her tight to him. Marie Anne got her lips apart from him and stayed with her eyes closed right in her spot, si did he.

After that first kiss, Aaron got encouraged and kissed her back. Their lips played with each other, and she grabbed his neck, making him got closer to her. She couldn't believe what was happening in that moment, and every moment they were kissing, she wanted to kiss him more. They got apart a little bit just to take a breath, and both of them found themselves smiling, and even laughing a little bit. That little thing made Marie Anne turn mad for him, and came back to his lips, slipping her fingers in his hair, and letting her hands take what it wanted. Aaron was petting her back, and let himself go with the woman he had in front of him.

When he saw her getting into the shop, he just thought she'd sit down, take the coffee, talk a little bit, and then find an excuse to kiss him. Maybe he'd to find an excuse to kiss her. She definitely surprised him and he was completely happy about it.

Aaron kissed her with all his strengths and his mind blew up when her tongue started to play with his. He grabbed her by her neck, and petted her softly while Marie Anne was holding him tight. She was an atomic bomb. They stood like that for some short minutes. There were a few people in the place, but they couldn't care less about the whole world. When they got apart again Marie Anne was the first talking.

"You said I could talk with the part of your body I wanted. I'm changing your arms for your lips..." she murmured against his mouth and gave him a small and soft but long peak.

"Deal" he smiled, staring at her and not moving for a while. He looked like if he was seeing the most beautiful thing in the whole world.

"I... I saw you dancing and smiling and... I don't know. I wanted to kiss you so bad yesterday and tonight, and then I saw you there..." she tried to explain but everything about him was distracting her. His eyes, his arms holding her body against his, his lips almost touching hers, the way he smelt, the way he was looking at her. It was everything too good and distracting.

"I was dying to kiss you, so it was very helpful." Aaron confessed and couldn't contain a smile, and kissed her again for a few seconds without letting her go, and staying the closest he could from her.

"Hi again, by the way." the girl smiled. When she realized what happened her cheeks started to turn red. She was kissing that beautiful man in the middle of coffee shop past midnight. Life couldn't be crazier and she couldn't be luckier.

"Hi, Woody." he smiled back and kissed her cheek. "Wanna sit? The coffee might be cold by now..." he got apart from her and went to sit to the place he was before. "Come here" he grabbed her hand and made her sit beside him, in the padded seat beside the window, where he was waiting for her with a shining smile on his face.

Once they occupied the seat Marie Anne didn't let his hand go. It was comfortable to be there with Aaron, even if the situation was a little weird. She liked him so much that she felt like it was afternoon instead of midnight. Marie Anne was just happy to be there. "Sorry I don't look as nice as on our dinner..."

"You look beautiful. You don't need to put on an amazing dress like you did tonight to make me like you." he looked at her eyes and stayed close to her. Her butterflies came back to her stomach and they were more and stronger.

"In that case I'll say you don't need dress pants and shirts to make me like you. You look wonderful with it, but I like the way you look like this." she kissed slowly the corner of his mouth and his scruffy cheeks.

"And I like the way you look like this." he whispered and kissed her softly.

They looked like two teenagers in love who couldn't stop kissing and holding hands for one second. Marie Anne was really having the time of her life, and felt happy as she never did before with a guy.

She knew then, she was getting into something special. In fact, it was almost two in the morning, they were in a coffee shop that looked more like a drive-in, drinking cold coffee, dressing like if it was Sunday afternoon and they were laying in an old couch, and were going to watch a 90's movie, that was about a serial killer who used to kill blonde ladies because a blonde girl bumped him when he was thirteen years old. Somebody might say that's pretty much how happiness looked like. And for Marie Anne the picture of that exact moment was it.

"Even with my silly sneakers?" Marie Anne smiled and she felt a little pathetic with her Little Mermaid shoes. It was the first she found on the floor when she ran to change. It was a gift from Parker and Allan because it was her favorite Disney movie, but not something she'll use to go out with Aaron.

He took a second to look down and check her shoes and back at her smiling. "I love your snickers." he affirmed, not being able to stop the smile on his face. He just couldn't stop and neither did her.

"If you tell me you like Disney I might die a little bit here." she blushed and looked into his blue eyes. Marie Anne knew she could spend hours just looking at him.

"Guilty" he raised his hand. Aaron completely forgot about the coffee until that very moment. "Hang on..." he called the waitress and asked for another couple of coffees. A minute later the girl came back to two new cups and took away the cold ones. "Now let's drink them."

"After today I need like six of these..." she breathed deep and then took a sip of coffee. "So, this counts as date three or its more like date two 2.0??"

"We can call it 'The date'." he took a sip of his coffee and she couldn't believe his cheeks turned a little bit red too.

"The date?" she asked again and her heart almost melts when she saw him blushing for that.

"Yes. Like THE date. I kissed you today." he took another sip and took her out of his sight. He might be thirty-three years old, but he still got embarrassed with those kinds of things.

Marie Anne left her cup in the table, placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. It was one long and sweet kiss, and she couldn't help it. She knew just a couple things about his life and they have met three days before, but she didn't care. She just wanted to cup his face really carefully and kiss him like they were on a couch at home and not in the coffee shop.

After that kiss, he wasn't able to hold a second one. He was so soft and caring with her, and without thinking held her hand meanwhile. She thought he'd never got apart. Actually, she didn't wanted to get apart. When he finally did, he just looked at her with those big clear blue eyes. She thought she was already dead, because she stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"You are seriously killing me with those blue eyes, handsome." she whispered against his lips and gave him another kiss like the previous. While she was doing it she realized it was the first time she told him handsome out loud. She was already not thinking straight. She didn't care; after all it was exactly what she thought of him.

"You are so so beautiful." he said almost out of breath and kissed her again. He was losing his mind and couldn't stop.

"Are we sure they don't have here a secret room they rent with a couch, a TV and a blanket?" she giggled for her silly comment and let him go for a second so she could drink her coffee.

"I guess no... But... Uhm..." he started but stop himself of talking.

"But..?

"I do have a couch, a TV and a blanket." he looked at her eyes.

"I can't promise I won't fall asleep if I sit on a couch." she affirmed with a little smile on her face.

"Is okay..." he said and smiled. He looked at every single place in that coffee shop but her. He was clearly ashamed.

"I will love to invite you to my place but I kinda can't..." she started. She realized he was feeling bad for his comment, so she thought about something to make her also look stupid. "You'll probably think it's pathetic, but I live with my mom and my brothers. I wanna move alone but things got... Complicated."

"Hey that's not pathetic." he immediately said, turning his face back enough to look at her again. "I won't judge. Everyone has its problems. You live with your mom. I do unfortunate comments." he laughed a little trying to get out of that quicksand he got himself into.

"Your comments are not a problem!" she laughed with him to make him feel better. "And I feel very pathetic about it. I want my own place but when I was about to rent something my folks got divorced and I stayed for Allan and Parker. Now I just wanna get out of there to not listen to my mom's craziness." she explained quickly. She still felt pathetic, she couldn't handle it.

"Well, you're not pathetic." he stroked her cheek. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked her kindly.

"About which part of all the craziness I just throw at you?" she said looking at him. There was something about his blue eyes that make her felt completely comfortable and safe.

"About the divorce..."

"It's not like it affected me, y'know? I'm twenty seven, it won't change my existence. But it's a mess cause they are still fighting every day and putting us in the middle of their war. That's why I stayed with the boys..." she explained talking softly.

"How are they handling it?"

"They are good. If mom and dad bother them they just send them to hell." she smiled little bit, remembering those amazing boys.

"That's a great move. They are smart." he affirmed, finishing his coffee. "I will order something to eat. You want anything?"

"No, I'm fine." she smiled sweetly at him.

Aaron ordered a sandwich and stayed quiet for a while. Marie Anne took the chance to keep looking at him, even if the restaurant's lights weren't really good. He glanced at her but he was still uncomfortable for the comment he made.

"Can I kiss you?" she murmured looking at him and placing a kiss in his hand. She didn't like how suddenly everything became weird.

"Sure you can." he smiled at her.

Her heart did a little jump with the answer. She placed one hand on his nape and with the other one she kept holding his right hand. Then Marie Anne kissed him again, this time a little more intense than when she arrived. She didn't pay attention to the waitress when she came back to bring his sandwich or neither to the people around there.

Aaron closed his eyes and placed his free hand on her waist. Suddenly it all around them turned dark and they were the only ones that mattered. Marie Anne heard the waitress when she put his sandwich on the table and left, but she didn't stop.

She didn't knew if she needed to show him how much she liked him or that he shouldn't be uncomfortable. In her head she had at least ten reasons for why she was kissing him, but the first one was simple: Because she needed to. She wanted to learn how to kiss him in the way he liked, even if that started in a coffee shop and for short minutes.

"I'm sorry for the invitation." he started, moving away. "I mean, I'd like you to come over but it was just so rude. I'm really sorry." he said slowly, trying to find the right words. She looked at him.

"What if we stay here just talking, and kissing, and you eat your sandwich, and when they kick us cause the place is closing we see what we do?" she offered with a sweet smile.

"You're so sweet, baby..." Aaron affirmed, and he looked shocked after that. "I'm sorry again. Fuck!" he cursed himself and started to eat his sandwich to keep his mouth in a way that he couldn't keep screwing it up.

"Don't worry about it, babe..." she copied him, giving Aaron a kiss on the cheek while he was eating. She couldn't tell if she liked more when he called her Woody or baby, but she was over her head with both.

"I'm being so rude. I invite you home, call you baby... I mean..." he started his speech, with still sandwich in his mouth. Marie Anne understood just the essential. "I like you and... I really like kissing you. And I don't-" he coughed right in that moment. When your mother says that you must NOT talk with your mouth full of food, well, there's a reason. She asked for a glass of water and he drank the half of it, then he kept eating. "Like I tried to say before I had my first suicide attempt with this sandwich... I don't wanna rush you or scare you or any of that. I truly wanna keep you near." he stopped and looked at his legs.

"What can I do to stop that head of yours for five minutes and convince you that I'm not mad or anything and that I don't think you are rude?" she asked with the sweetest voice, placing her fingers in his chin and looking at him in the eyes. She was having the best night in years and she couldn't handle seen him worried like that.

"Just kiss me." he affirmed and couldn't say anything else but that. And so she did. Marie Anne just kissed him in the sweetest way she could as she locked her fingers in his hair.

They kept kissing the whole night. Marie Anne couldn't find in her life story any night that was any similar to that one. She had comedy, passion, mystery -for the alarm thing-, adventure, and love. Everything that a good movie must have. She even had very good looking guy who also was extremely sweet and kind, the regular girl, and a so unexpected story. She couldn't believe it. It felt like a dream. But, as every dream it came to its end when the waitress "woke them up" and told them they had to leave because they were going to close the shop. Marie Anne insisted in paying after he paid dinner, but there was no way to convince Aaron to let her do such a thing. He was too gentleman and Marie Anne knew she wasn't going to be able to fight that even for five minutes.

After that they walked out of the coffee shop and stayed in the sidewalk. It was 4 am and she didn't want to get away from him. "So you came here in your car?" she asked casually

"Yes. Want me to take you home?"

"Wanna go for a ride? Unless you're tired. I mean, maybe you are. In that case, it's fine. I'll take a taxi." she said nervous thinking that maybe now he regretted what was happening there.

"No, I'm not tired. I'd love to. Come on..." he started to walk to his car and she followed him.

She walked by his side but didn't know what to say. It was like if for just a moment her head convince her it was over. Even when she knew it wasn't true she had a knot in her stomach and she hated it. He stopped beside his car and took her by her waist. "Hey... I'm sorry for how I acted before..." he blushed and looked at the floor.

For some reason all she could do was hug him. Not even kiss him, just placed her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder and chest. It was the first time she was really hugging him besides the make out session some hours before. Marie Anne just needed to be there and the rest could disappear at least for some minutes.

He hugged her back and kissed her head. "You okay?" he asked.

"Just hold me for a while..." she said nodding to let him know she was fine. She just needed that. A simple warm hug from someone who wasn't one of her brothers. It was something different in every single way. He hugged her tight and kept placing little kisses in her head and forehead. After what felt like hours but were probably five minutes, Marie Anne let him go and looked at him. "I didn't realize how much I needed that. Thanks." she whispered looking at the floor because now she felt embarrassed.

He just placed a finger on her chin and lifted her face enough to kiss her. It was just a short peak, but it felt a little bit more than that. "You don't have to thank me, but I think I'll need more of those sooner than I expected." he whispered.

Just like that she gave him another kiss, just like the one he gave her. He kissed her back again, and held her by her waist. "Where should we go??" she asked still placing small kisses on his lips.

"Wherever you want..." he just stayed there, kissing her back and smiling a little bit.

"The beach? Disneyland? Your place? The river? I don't know." she smiled back at him. "Nothing fancy cause I look like hell..."

"You look pretty." he said just before kissing her again. "And, of all the options you just said... Just choose. As long as I can keep kissing you I'm okay."

"I say we let Disney for next week..." she joked and let him kiss her every time he wanted. "And what about the other three options? Too crazy?"

"Considering that is four in the morning, and I want us alive and with all our belongings..." he smiled and kept kissing her, not so lightly this time.

"I know a place when we can watch the ocean and we don't have to get out of the car..."

"I follow your lead..." said him, hugging her tight and kissing her cheek.

"Then you need to drive us to Coney Island Beach..." she laughed softly. She knew it was stupid to drive all the way there at that hour, but she couldn't care less about it. She was too happy.

"Okay..." he got closer to her so slowly until he reached her lips. They were living it like a fairytale, and Marie Anne couldn't be happier.

"Let's get in, we have like half hour travel..." she murmured against his lips and placed both hands on his neck, totally ignoring what she said about get in the car. "Before we go can I do something I have been dying to do since yesterday?"

"What...?" he murmured a bit curious about it. She smiled with an evil smirk because it was probably a bad idea, but at that point she had to risk it. Without saying anything she gave him a small kiss on the right side of his neck. It wasn't big deal, but she couldn't stop thinking about that for hours since the park date. "That was really nice..." he was holding her by her waist and seemed pretty surprised. But like good surprised.

"Now we can go." she smiled against his cheek and gave him a kiss there.

"Hey, promise me there will be more of that..." he kissed her cheek too and then moved slowly his nose up and down, slipping it on her face.

"Should we forget about the river and the beach for tonight and leave it as an excuse for another two dates??" she asked and waited for his answer. Part of her regret it, thinking that he maybe will take it bad, but the other part was wishing he would give the answer she was wishing.

"You mean my place as the only option left for tonight?" he smiled at her. Marie Anne smiled back at him and nodded and that simple action made Aaron kiss her again. She was living the dream. Marie Anne placed both her hands on his chest and smiled as they kiss. "I'm in."

"I'll make breakfast. No discussion." she told him with a serious face so he would see she wasn't joking.

"Let's get in before I do something I don't wanna do in public." he whispered in her ear and placed a kiss there. He moved away and opened the copilot door for her. "Let's go, my lady"

"Thanks, my good sir." she said smiling as she got in the car. The butterflies in her stomach were now making their own party. Aaron got in the car and she couldn't stop smiling as she looked at him. She was wondering how she could be so lucky to be in his car and about to go to his place, but there was no answer. She was just extra lucky. "Ready to take me to Queens?"

"Yes, but before that..." he grabbed her head and gave her a long sexy kiss. She placed a hand on his chest and grabbed a little bit his sweater. "Now we can go."

She couldn't stop looking at him. New York at night is such a beauty, but she found something prettier to look at. He was kind, loving, funny, smart and so perfect for her eyes. He made her feel like a teenager every time they met, and that was something hard to do, considering that she'd always been more mature for her age. That night she didn't care if she wasn't a teenager kissing the boy she liked in the middle of the street. To be honest she didn't care what the world could say and the reason was very simple. That night all she cared about was him.


	6. Chapter 6

It was eleven o'clock in the morning when Marie Anne opened the door of her apartment. Her mother was supposed to be out, and her brothers sleeping. She was tired in the best possible way and it was all Aaron’s fault. They fall asleep around 7 and he woke her up again around 9. Sleep that night in his bed wasn’t an option and Marie Anne couldn’t care less. She knew she had the rest of the day to lay on her bed, so she tried to not make noise and went straight to her bedroom.

She was on the way, imagining her beautiful and comfortable bed -but never as comfortable as his- when a noise distracted her, making her turn around. Her mother was there. She could hear her shoes against the floor. She could recognize that sound from two blocks away if she wanted.

“Marie?”. The voice came from the kitchen and the brunette wondered for a second if she should answer or pretend she was sleeping. It took her two seconds to decide that it was stupid to hide. She was 27 years old, nobody could tell her it was wrong to go out.

“Yes?” she asked in a casual tone.

“You just arrived?” she got out of the kitchen and looked at her. “Where were you?”

Marie Anne didn’t know what to answer so she stayed silent for a while. “Out.” she said completely calmed. There was no way she could talk with her mom about the crazy night she had. It was for sure the best night of her life, but she wasn’t going to open her mouth to share it.

“Out?” she was surprised, walking to the living room with a cup of coffee in her hands. “With…?”

Marie Anne walked to the kitchen to grab some juice, even if she already had breakfast in bed with Aaron. Being a gentleman and trying to impress her, Aaron got up when really none of them wanted to, made breakfast, and then he brought it to bed so Marie Anne didn’t have to get up for some extra time. Almost an hour later and with her mother watching she needed to drink something to calm the nerves that were growing slowly.

“Where have you been? It’s eleven o'clock. What you’ve been doing until now?” Jane followed her.

“Nothing.”

Her mother didn’t say anything but stayed looking at her for some minutes. When she talked again, it was even worse. “You smell like men’s perfume.”

“Why do you care?” she looked at her mother and asked, still in a calmed tone.

“I care because you are my daughter! You are sleeping with someone, don’t you?” she inquired, reaching Marie Anne and stepping in front of her.

“Yes, I am. I went to his place and we had sex all night. Can you stop asking me?” she moved her mom aside and walked out of the kitchen and into her room, closing the door with a big noise.

“Wooow, what’s going on with the mess this early??” Allan yelled as he got out of the room, exactly when her sister was closing the door.

“Mom, what have you done?” Parker murmured still asleep, going to her sister’s room.

“Your sister just came home and I asked where she has been!” she scolded knocking at the door. For Jane the conversation wasn’t over yet. Marie Anne was stubborn and she got it from Jane, so it was going to be a long morning for everyone at the Woods’ apartment.

“Mom, let me handle this…” Allan said, waiting for their mother to go.

“I’ll go to the bathroom and when I came back I want this door open.” she announced and walked away from the door and the boys.

“Mar, open, c'mon. I just wanna know how are you.” Allan knocked, trying to cool things down like he always did. It was like his job and everyone knew it, just like they knew Marie Anne was the one taking care of them.

“I’m, okay. We can talk later, Al. I just wanna sleep now.” she explained, trying to sound calmed just because it was her brother.

“Can I come in?” he wondered, not wanting to sound too insistent, knowing that push her sister was always worse.

Marie Anne couldn’t say no to him. It wasn’t his fault that her mother was like that. She thought about it for a second and went to open the door. “Sorry we woke you up…”

“Is okay, I was awaken already…” he smiled and hugged her.

“Can I hear?”. Parker appeared in the door. Still wearing his pajama pants and an old shirt, his hair made a mess and the most sleepy face Marie Anne had ever seen, he went to hug her after Allan.

“There’s not much to hear, boys. I’ll just say it’s good. All perfectly good..” she smiled a little bit.

That “perfectly good” meant for her the best night of her life. When they arrived to his apartment she didn’t have time for petting Miles’ head and introduce herself to him because they went to the couch and Aaron started to kiss her like if they’ve been apart for years. The big black couch turned into an amusement park for adults and none of them couldn’t stop laughing when Aaron complained more than once that he needed to change that old piece of furniture or when Miles tried to jump to the couch with them. She had those butterflies in her belly, the same ones that were born the day she saw him for the first time, but that night it was like hundred more flying around. Between kisses, laughs and moans they experienced their first time together and Marie Anne could swear that was the most special time ever. After it, they moved to the bed and they stayed there loving each other for hours until their bodies couldn’t hold it anymore and the girl was the first one falling asleep on his arms.

She used to wait a few more dates before going to bed with a guy, but he had like a special magnet to her that she couldn’t avoid. And when she saw him without any clothes and looking directly at her, that magnet got stronger and she couldn’t even try to be apart. Every caress, every kiss, every bite and every sound that came from him made her turn insane and hold him tighter, trying to make him stay the closest she could to her body. Aaron did exactly the same, holding her with his hands touching every inch of her skin and arms around her body and that couldn’t make her happier.

“Hey, and Aaron? He drove you here?” Allan asked all happy for their sister.

Marie Anne closed the door and laid on her bed. Her face was shining with the big smile she had on it. “Yes…” she whispered, but her twin brothers heard her anyways.

“You spent the-” Parker yawned and laid beside her. “You spent the night together, uh?” he was smiling, but his eyes were closed already. Allan was in the opposite condition.

“Don’t ask stupid things, man! Look at her face, its obvious!” he exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. “Bro, this is amazing! Aaron is like our brother in law now!”

“Mmhhh!” Parker sounded like a cow from the bed, incapable of talking, seeing or moving. Allan sat down beside him in a jump that woke him up. “Hey!”

“You heard me, Park? Aaron is officially our brother in law!!” Allan turned into a five year old kid. They loved Marie Anne more than anything in the world, but the idea of having a big brother was too good to be truth.

“Oh, so you did the thing!!” Parker threw himself onto Marie Anne and kissed her shoulders while hugging her. “Yaaassss!”

“Honey, keep sleeping. I’ll tell you all later, yes?” she murmured kissing his head.

“What a bad moment to sleep.” he murmured ignored his twin. “Hey sis, can we invite Aaron to our birthday? That would be SO could…”

“Who’s Aaron?” her mother inquired when she got out of the bathroom as she promised. Jane arrived at the perfect moment to screw things up. She got into her daughter’s room, and saw her laying in bed, one of the twins sleeping over her, and the other one sitting on the bed. “Oh, I see you’re in a meeting. Again, can I ask who’s Aaron?!”. When none of the siblings answered she continued. “So is that boy you spend the night with. And you both knew about this?”

“Don’t. Don’t put them in this.” she pointed to her mom.

“You did it, Marie Anne.”

“Ladies, can we calm down? Mom, let her do whatever she wants. She’s 27, c'mon…” Allan tried to save his sister and calm the waters.

“You could hear your son from time to time, Jane…” Marie Anne smiled with irony. She was absolutely happy to have the boys on her side but tired of having her mother on the other side of the island saying ‘white’ every time Marie Anne was saying 'black’.

“Listen, Marie Anne, I don’t know who this Aaron is, but I told you hundred times, you have to be careful. Do you even have idea who is him? Where did you met him after all??” Jane started with the speech Marie Anne always hated.

“Two questions I won’t answer. You’re always the same with the guys, you don’t let me do my life in peace. I’m tired of it, okay? You won’t ruin this one.” Marie Anne affirmed, petting his brother’s back, and without looking at Jane.

“I’m older than you, Marie Anne. I know how life is. Especially how men are. I’m just trying to make you open your eyes so you can be careful.” the woman exclaimed, trying to make her daughter understand her point. For Marie Anne the problem was that her mother didn’t understood that she was an adult.

“Is useless. I’ll do whatever I want, and you know it. I won’t tell you a thing if you keep acting this way, so please leave.” she demanded with a serious tone in her voice.

“Mom, let her sleep. She’s tired and she’s been working hard this week. You can talk later…” Allan insisted, also tired of the constant fights in the family home.

Her mom was a great woman and she always worked hard for her family, but her mood wasn’t the best sometimes. She used to had discussions with the twins; teenagers have never been easy, but with Marie Anne the situation was different. They LIVED fighting, and yelling to each other. Marie always asked her to be more focused on the boys and pay move attention to them and not to her, but Jane always tried to tie her down and not let her do her things. Not hanging out with friends, not having a serious relationship, not nothing. She always had problems with her daughter having her own life and making her own decisions. The excuse was always the same, saying she could get hurt for some reason. Marie Anne never understood if the reason was because she was the first kid or because she was a girl, but it was infuriating. Their fights were regular, and sometimes hard; Jane ended crying several times and Marie Anne locked in her room for hours. Sometimes she just left home just for walking, and other times Jane just yelled at her until she turn mad enough to break something. That’s why Allan tried to stop it once more.

“Why don’t you tell your brother why you are so tired?”

“Mom…” Allan repeated once again, raising his voice even more.

“What?”

“Mom, I’m sick of you being angry and bothering all the time, for everything, with everyone. She’s old enough to know what she has to know, and to do what she wants to. Just stop being that rude with her.” Allan started. Normally he has a lot of patient and was almost as calmed as Parker, but this time he was absolutely tired of her mother attacking Marie Anne.

“But-” Jane tried to reply her son’s speech, but he didn’t finish yet.

“Since you divorced you haven’t done anything but ruin every relationship she had. Is not our fault that our stupid father left you, okay?!” Parker woke up after his brother raised his voice. “He’s a jerk, and he does everything wrong. Got it. Not every man in the world does. WE are men. Are we as jerks as dad is?” Allan inquired to his mother.

“No! Allan…” Jane tried to apologize.

“Then stop acting like if we were. Like if she was! You bother her all the time! We know you love us above all, and that you try to not make her pass through the same that you did, but if you don’t let her live she will never be happy, and it will be your fault, not some guy’s.” Allan stood up and left the room. Parker followed him; it was their instinct. Marie Anne stayed in silence, without looking at Jane. All what her brother said was true, but none of them ever had the courage to tell her. What was sure, is that the Woods’ kids weren’t expecting Allan to be the first one.

“You want the truth?” Marie Anne started. “His name is Aaron. I met him last Thursday in the Yankees’ game when I took the boys because dad couldn’t. We went out Friday and yesterday. And yes, I slept with him last night. It was probably the best night of my life. And no, its not some one night stand. I like him, he likes me and we already have planned more dates. It’s something good and I don’t want anyone or anything to ruin it. Its the first time I really like a guy this much.” she explained as she got up from her bed. “And everything than Allan said its truth. I hope you hear him. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to talk with Allan.” Marie Anne passed her mother and went to the boys room.

“Annie…” Jane couldn’t pronounce a word when her daughter walked beside her without glancing at her not even once. “Honey…” Jane walked behind her. She wasn’t a woman easy to convince.

“What?” she asked turning to look at her mother. She was tired in every single way and she wanted to be with the boys. “You are going to say another speech? Another time the same shit of how I’m going to end up hurt? If he hurts me as you say at least I’m having the time of my life in his bed…” she murmured so the boys wouldn’t listen what she was saying.

“I was going to say that I’m sorry.” her mother whispered looking down and went straight to her bedroom.

Marie Anne went to the boys room and feeling even more shitty. The whole family was a mess and all that wasn’t helping at all. Make her mother cry was like adding another bad thing to the big list. “Guy, we need to talk with mom.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to, but she always does the same…” Allan apologized, laying on his bed.

“I never thought you were going to be the one saying all that.” she affirmed, lying on the bed besides him.

“Someone had to…” Parker murmured from the other bed, still clearly tired and sleepy.

“Is just… I got sick of it.” Allan covered his face with his pillow. He wasn’t happy with everything he said, but he had to be honest for the good of the family.

“We are all sick of it. Its a fucking mess. Its like you can’t be happy for five minutes that she has to ruin your day. Its like no one can be happy cause she’s not happy. She’s having a hard time. But anyways, you’re old enough” Parker added and got up to lay with them.

“We should go talk to her” Allan whispered laying beside Marie Anne and closing his eyes.

“That’s what I’m saying. Al?” she murmured looking at the boy. “Wanna come with us? Then we can go to my room and have a nap.”

“Yeah…” Allan nodded and stood up and both went to their mom’s room.

They used to fight and say mean things to each other while the furious rage lasted, but afterwards, the guilt killed them and they always came back to comfort her. She had several defects, and made things wrong but they did that too.

The siblings walked in silence to Jane’s room but the door was obviously closed. The three of them shared a look and Allan nodded, letting them know he was going to be the first talking. “Mom? Can we talk?” Allan knocked at the door. Marie Anne just stood there waiting for her mom to open..

“Get in.” she quietly said. When they got in, Jane was sitting on her bed, drying the tears from her cheeks, and trying to look good.

“We just wanted to say we are sorry for what happened.” Marie Anne started. She felt sorry because their mom ended up crying, but she was still mad at some point.

“We are really sorry, mom. We didn’t meant to make you cry but… We are kinda tired, you know??” Parker tried to explain but he couldn’t find a way to do it.

“What we’re trying to say… Is that, you don’t realize but… You’re a little bit unfair with us. We know all that happened and… We see you suffering, and we know you act like this for it… But we can’t keep holding this. You have to realize that you’re being mean with us.” Allan murmured, looking at the floor and standing up in the middle of the room.

“I know you care about us because we are your kids but… Its messed up. I know its not just about me, its about them too but.. I came home happy and you… You just ruined my mood. You don’t let us be happy cause you are not happy. You should be happy because we are happy. Damn, I don’t know how to explain it..” Marie Anne added, looking at the floor just like Allen.

“I’m so sorry…” their mom started sobbing again, and covered her face with her hands.

“Mom..” Parker murmured, sitting with Jane on the bed and petting her back. “Its okay. We know you didn’t meant to hurt us.”

“I’m really sorry… I just… Since your father left…” she kept crying and Parker tood her hand.

“We know, mom. But not everyone is dad, okay? I know you are hurt but no everyone does that.” Allan insisted. He didn’t like to see their mom crying, but she wasn’t going to leave Marie Anne’s side.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you…” said Jane, looking at her three little kids. “Annie…” she grabbed her daughter’s hand.

“Its okay, mom…” the girl whispered. She was holding every thing she wanted to say because she didn’t want to hurt her mom even more. It wasn’t a good moment.

“I didn’t… Want to ruin it…” she looked at her daughter and petted her cheek. “Ugh… I’m sorry… Dear… I won’t get into your life ever again. I promise.” she said, denying with her head and cleaning her own tears.

“I’m sorry to say this, mom, but I’ll believe it when I see it.” the girl affirmed in a serious tone, looking at her mother in the eyes.

“We all need time…” Allan added, because he agreed with his sister.

“Okay… Okay… Uhm… I just… If you wanna invite him here I… I’ll leave you alone, okay? I don’t wanna bother you more…” she said just before starting to cry again.

“No, I won’t. He already knows thing are complicated here so we decide to meet at his place and outside. Its okay.”. And it was truth. Marie Anne told him that while they were having breakfast and he was fine with it. Aaron didn’t want her to push her and give her more problems.

“But… Uhg…” she murmure and cleaned her tears once more. “Whatever you want.” Jane stood up and walked to the bathroom.

“God, what now? What did I say?” she asked looking at her brothers.

“No idea, sis.” Parker murmured, clearly as tired as his siblings.

“Mom…” Allan went right behind her.

“I’m… Offering her to… Do what she asked me to. I said I will leave her alone so she could be comfortable with this… boyfriend she was. And she says no… I don’t know what does she want, I don’t know.” she was saying while cleaning her face with water.

“Mom, he’s not her boyfriend. They met not even a week ago. They are figuring out things, it’s obvious she won’t bring him here when he lives completely alone in his own apartment. Don’t take it personal. She needs time to think about everything. And I think you need the same.” Allan trying to explain to calm things down.

Meanwhile Marie Anne went to her room, changed her clothes and got in her bed, leaving the door unlocked in case the boys wanted to sneak in.

“Okay okay…” she left the bathroom and went back to her room. “Where is she?” she asked to Parker.

“In her room.” he stood up, kissed his mom on the cheek and went to Marie Anne’s room, closed the door and laid beside her on her bed.

“Intimacy is a prodigious invention, you know?” said Marie Anne to her brother.

“I’m not aware of that.” answered Parker, closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

“Can you stay here taking care of your sis like I used to do when you were little? I kinda need it. I’ll make lunch as payback.” Marie Anne offered, covering the boy with a blanket. If there was something she needed in that moment was some love from her brothers, or at least of one.

“Yeah, but I won’t tell you a bed time story. I suck.” he hugged her and kissed her back. “By the way, Aaron is a great guy.” he whispered just before falling asleep. Marie Anne smiled, kissed his head and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep knowing that at least someone was happy for her.


	7. Chapter 7

 

It was their first month anniversary. The day before, Marie Anne found out that night she would have the apartment just for her, so the first thing she thought was to change the plans and tell Aaron to have dinner at her place instead of his. She had all planned. Everything was supposed to be perfect with just a normal and a little romantic dinner, then probably making out in the couch watching a movie before they went to her room. Marie took the time to go to the market and brought everything to cook an amazing meal free of stuff that could give him allergies. She was happy as hell that for once that a relationship in which she was survived for a month. It was all perfect, but the problem came when she found out the boys weren't going to dinner at their neighbor's after all.

"Boys, you can't do this to me. For real. I had plans already!" she exclaimed, moving around as she was cleaning the house again and again.

"We won't ruin it! We'll stay in our room quiet pretending we don't exist." Parker said in a childish voice, and right after that both of the twins started to laugh.

"Potter impression: nailed it, bro!" Allan shook hands with his talented brother. "He's right, Mar, we won't do anything. We'll stay in our room playing video games or watching a movie and he won't hear us." he affirmed, while he helped Marie Anne cleaning the floor.

"I don't believe it! You have been dying to meet him since I told you who he was a month ago! You have been watching every single thing he has done and it’s on the internet. I know you won't handle being locked on your room when he's here!" she yelled as she stopped for a second from cleaning the window and pointed at them.

"And what's bad about it?" Allan asked, with a bothering and annoying touch of peace in his voice. "You've been dating for a month. You like each other. You know Miles. He can meet us." he pointed out while keep working.

"Guys, not in our first freaking month anniversary. You can meet him tomorrow if you want, c'mon!" the girl practically implored. She wasn't someone who used to pay a lot of attention to anniversaries and all that kind of stuff, but there was no way she was going to ignore it and ruin it with a man like Aaron.

"Then... I don't know. We'll put all our efforts to not leave the room." Allan started to think. "Potter marathon Without liquids?" Parker asked and his twin just smiled for the proposition.

"I'm going to call him..." she affirmed completely resigned. She left everything she was using, got her phone and some seconds later he picked up. "Hi handsome..." she smiled without realizing. It was an effect he had on her and she liked it for some reason. Allan and Parker just looked at her. They never saw her that happy because of a man and they couldn't help but smile too.

"Hii, how is the most beautiful girl in the world doing?" Aaron asked from the other side of the line. Marie Anne just blushed. She wasn't used of hearing him saying she was beautiful and that kind of nice and sweet things.

"Could be better. I was cleaning the mess and two teenagers came to say they ain't going out tonight..." she explained looking at the twins.

That's when they decided to take their chance. Parker looked at his twin and a second later he was jumping onto Marie Anne and taking her phone. "Hello, Mr. Tveit, I'm Parker, one of Marie Anne's siblings!" Parker said to the phone while Marie Anne was trying to take it back. Allan reacted a grabbed her, protecting his brother.

"Guys, give me my phone back!" Marie Anne yelled at them, fighting constantly with Allan who was holding her arms behind her back.

"Tell him I say hi!" Allan yelled all excited with a huge grin on his face.

"My brother says hi. Listen, Aaron -then he giggled a little bit- uhm... We kinda ruined everything because we were about to go out  but now we won't, cause our friend's mom is ill so we cannot go there, so..." he was rushing his words, and all he was saying was unintelligible. "So, we'll have to stay home tonight. But we don't wanna ruin you anniversary!" Parker yelled at the phone, overreacting and forgetting Aaron was actually their sister's boyfriend.

"No we don't!!" Allan confirmed what his brother just said yelling right beside Marie Anne's ear as Parker kept talking with the man on the phone.

"Guys, I'm SO fucking serious, gimme my phone!" the girl insisted.

Meanwhile Parker was almost in heaven. "Are you sure, sir? Sorry! I mean, you sure, Aaron??" he asked all nervous for what was happening. "Perfect! I'll tell her!!" Parker's happiness was making his voice tone go high and that made his twin laugh. "Want me to get her on the phone!?" his voice went higher and his brother couldn't hold Marie Anne any longer.

"What's going on? What did he say?" Allan asked while laughing but he couldn't blame his brother.

"Give me that!" she grabbed the phone and hit Parker on his back. "Hi, sorry for that. My brothers are like ten years old kids who had no idea how to behave and act like normal people that doesn't take other people's phone just for fun when you're having a conversation!" she hissed looking at the boys and when they saw her face they just went to their room without making a noise.

"Its fine, you don't have to worry.  Don't get pissed at them, pretty. We're alone together most of the time. Well, unless Miles gets between us but you get it." He joked, trying to change her mood and save the boys, at least for some extra minutes.

"Yeah, I know. Listen, babe, I have to keep cleaning. I can't bring a famous actor to this messy dirty place..." she joked and felt her cheeks getting red. "Oh, and by the way, sorry but I can't wear something too charming. Baby brothers around." she told him, thinking on another option of outfit to wear. The little black dress she had planned to wear wasn't an available anymore.

"Anything you wear is too much for my heart, so you do you."

"I really have to wait till tonight to kiss you? Not fair. What if I try to make a miracle and you come in like an hour?" she wondered, looking around at the living room. The apartment was half clean, but she was ready to make a miracle for him.

"That would be perfect. I can help you cook. I can be there in an hour." he proposed to her.

"Love the idea. Send Miles kisses from me, yes? See you in an hour." She smiled, finishing the call. Before did anything, Marie stayed some good minutes like a teenager just smiling down at her phone, not being able to believe how crazy life could be and how she could be that lucky. She had to take a deep breath and then walked to the boy's room. "Kids, Aaron is coming in an hour."

The boys looked at her and it was like she gave them bad news.

"What you mean in an hour?!" Parker asked right after his twin brother looked at him absolutely shocked. "Holy shit. I use the shower first!" he yelled before Allan could say anything.

"No, hey! You did that yesterday!" Allan jumped out his bed and went for his clothes with Parker jumping in his back, trying to stop him from doing anything.

"You fight all you want, but do it fast and clean the bathroom. I'll be cleaning my room and when I'm done one of you is helping me to finish with the living room. Meanwhile clean this mess." she ordered as they kept yellig and pushing each other away and they almost didn't hear their sister as they reached the bathroom.

Marie Anne did what she said. She cleaned her room, changed the sheets of her bed and left everything ready. Then she went back and finish with the windows and the rest if the living room. Meanwhile her brothers were kicking each other's asses trying to get into the shower. They finally showered together. When they left the bathroom, it was impeccable. They were a mess, but they were neat and clean. Besides, when they appeared again in the living room, they were looking like they were going to a job interview. Newest shirts, clean sneakers and looking like two gentlemen. Marie Anne couldn't hold a little laugh. It seemed like they were about to celebrate an anniversary.

"Guys, its my anniversary with Aaron, not yours..." she laughed when she couldn't handle it anymore. "It’s perfume what I'm smelling, boy?" She asked getting closer to the Parker.

"We won't ruin your anniversary looking like two crap bags. I need to cause a good impression on my future brother in law." answered Parker, seeming proud of it.

"Calm down, kid. He didn't even ask if I wanna be his girlfriend." she joked to bother them.

The truth was that Aaron actually didn't ask her to be his girlfriend, but she didn't care. She was happy to be with such a man and wasn't going to complain about anything. Besides they were just starting a relationship and it wasn't something that Marie wanted to rush and ruin.

"He didn't?!" Allan asked. He looked surprised and Parker stayed still for a while.

"Nop, he didn't. But we are fine anyway so..." she explained as she was around making the place look decent. When she finished the sentence, the girl saw how they were sitting down with disappointed faces.

"But we thought you were his girlfriend... You look like it..." Allan murmured, not knowing really what to say.

"What? Guys, come on, he's thirty-two, I'm twenty-seven, we don't really need that. We are fine. It's been just a month!" she looked at her brothers. They looked even more worried than she expected, so she tried to save the moment. "We are together so I'm kinda... It's not big deal, boys, c'mon. Away the long faces." and when she finished saying that the ring sounded.

"Oh my!!!" Parker yelled and Allan jumped from the couch and started to make circles in the living room. "You didn't even start cooking!!" he shouted all worried.

"It's fine, he's going to help me!" she shouted back, grabbing her keys and going to the door of the apartment to go to the elevator. "Check if everything is clean and in place while I go to open!"

Marie Anne went to the elevator all excited and almost jumping to see him. She couldn't remember the last time she was that excited to see a guy in her life. She knew that the boys were worried, but for her it wasn't big deal the girlfriend thing. They were old enough to not think about tittles for her relationship.

As she went for Aaron, the twins started to run around the apartment again. Parker checked the kitchen and the bathroom as Allan was in charge of the living room and their room. It wasn't the fact that Aaron was famous or something like that, they didn't care about it even if they liked to bother Marie Anne. All the boys cared about was that he was really a great guy and that their sister couldn't stop smiling since they met, so they wanted Aaron around so that could keep happen.

In took the couple five minutes to come back to the Woods' place and when they did everything was in place and checked twice and even they found the boys both standing by the table.

"I swear to God I never saw this two like this." she say when they saw Parker and Allan acting like two soldiers. "Kids, this is Aaron. Babe, these are Parker and Allan." she pointed to the twins as they looked like they were going to faint.

"Hi, Mr. Aaron." Allan said, so politely, and his brother just stood there, quiet.

"Don't call me mister, please, it makes me feel old. Hi Parker." after shaking hands with Allan.

After that, Aaron shook Parker's hand. The boy just smiled and when the words came out of his mouth, no one understood a thing. "I loved Braindead. So amazing."  was all he could say maybe too fast.

"They cried with Undrafted. Like ugly crying." she joked to take revenge of the boys.

"MAR!" Allan shouted and his face turned all red. "Don't embarrassed us in front of him! But... We cried. At the end specially. The part when you are remembering all your games and life. It was beautiful." Allan explained, his face still red.

"And we never cry. Last time we cried was when Mar graduated from College. And maybe when mom and dad divorced and it was all a mess. But it was a different kind of crying." Parker added, still talking all fast and nervous.

Marie Anne laughed with Allan, which was a little more relaxed. "It was a great movie, Aaron. Want something to drink? "Coffee? Water? Beer?"" he offered, going to the kitchen. Outside he was trying to act cool but inside he was dying.

Aaron couldn't help but laugh with them. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it. And sure, Allan. Coffee is fine, thanks."

"He's prettier in person. How does he do it?!" Parker whispered to his big sister as the other two were still talking.

"Go and ask him." she smiled to the boy and went back to Aaron. "Babe, gimme your stuff, I’ll leave it in my room." she smiled at him and grabbed his bag, taking it to her room and leaving them alone for a minute. She wanted Parker to get used to him or she was afraid the boy was going to really faint at any minute.

"Hi...Ummm... Aaron?... How…do you do that?" Parker asked, turning his face dark burgundy. "I mean.... You're... Huge. And play a shit ton of sports... And work. How do you do that?" he said, quietly, failing to find the right words for the hundred questions he had.

"I just do it. I try to get everything organized. And it's like I'm used to it anyway. I used to do almost the same in school. It’s no big deal when you keep it organized." he explained to the boy, almost feeling guilty for how nervous Parker looked to the point of not knowing how to answer to Aaron. "Hey Parker, just calm down. I'm a real human being and we even talked in the Stadium, remember?" Aaron smiled, trying to make him feel more comfortable.

"But you weren't my sister's... Couple. And we didn't know you were such an actor, man." Parker replied laughing a bit as Allan appeared from the kitchen with four coffees in his hands.

"Hey babe, want me to do a tour around the place before we drink that coffee and they start to ask questions like crazy?" Marie Anne came back with a smile on her face. From her room she stayed quiet to listening the little conversation Aaron and Parker had and she couldn't be more thankful for the way Aaron was acting with her brothers.

"I will love to." Aaron answered hugging her from her side and kissing her head.

"Sure, come." the girl smiled and grabbed his hand. She wanted him to know where everything was, so she took her good time to show him around. First Marie took him first to the kitchen, then the bathroom, the boy’s room and of course final part of the small tour was her room. "And this is my magical land..." she pointed as they walked in her room.

"You have a pretty cool room here." he smiled at Marie and held her by the waist as he looked at every detail of the room. The place was the same size of the boys' room, but hers looked bigger since it didn't have two beds on it. It has the bed on the middle and her desk on a corner and it she had the place with photos of her with the boys and with her best friends everywhere. Aaron couldn't help but smile when he saw a couple ones with him and Miles.

"I spend most of the time here so I have to make it cool." she turned to look at him and hugged him with her arms around his neck. "Sorry about the boys, they are all crazy about seeing you. They'll get used to it soon, anyway. But thanks for the patience." she kissed Aaron in the cheek to tease him a little.

"It's perfectly fine, don't worry. I know they are nervous, but in part they are happy and excited for you. And I guess I'm a little nervous too, but I know you won't let them eat me..." he whispered, trying to keep the conversation for them.

"I won't let them. And you are a sweetheart." she whispered kissing his cheek again. "Happy one-month anniversary, by the way." she giggled, her nose touching lightly his face.

"Happy first month, babe." he murmured hugging her against him to been even closer. "I have to say it, best month ever."

"Yep. Besides Miles is an amazing boyfriend. He's such a sunshine. You did such a good job raising him." the girl joked and smiled as she started to move her fingers through his hair and nape.

"I told you, he is a good boy..." he murmured slowly, rubbing his nose in hers, moving his hands down her back as she placed a kiss on his chin.

She hated that game. They used to do it every time they saw each other when nobody was around. They always started teasing to see who would fail and kissed the other first. They started to play it in his bed a week after they met and that night they spend half hour till Aaron gave up and kissed her. Now it was their own little game and they love it.

 "Why we keep doing this? I hate it..." she asked moving slowly her nose against his right after Aaron kissed the corner of her mouth and moved down a little bit more his hands.

 

"I do too. And we haven't seen each other in two days. It's killing me." he whispered slipping his lips on hers.

"You are going to lose. We both know it so just do it. We have to go back to the living room." the girl said as she let him do all the job.

"You never kiss me first." he kissed her right under her lower lip.

"Because I like to win. You know that already."

"One day you'll have to lose. And our anniversary sounds a good day to start." he smiled with his charming smile and kissed her nose.

"Want that as a present?" she questioned with a smirk on her happy face. She could do that for him once. "Ask nicely and I'll do it."

"Please, my Woody, would you lose this time as a present for our first anniversary?" he asked with the best puppy face he could make to convince her. She couldn't say no to such a thing. After just a month she was already at his mercy when he looked at her and Marie Anne had zero problem with it at that point. "What do you say, mh?" he slipped his lips once more against hers.

She couldn't say no to Aaron, especially if he was asking in that way, so Marie Anne kissed him. It started with a small cute peak, but after some seconds she hugged him more and it just grew bigger. Marie Anne couldn't help but play a bit with her tongue against his lower lip, making him smile and hold her tightly. He kissed her back, biting a little bit her lips right after his tongue rolled inside her mouth.

It almost made her lose her mind. She gave him a kiss so passionate that Aaron couldn't do anything else but moving forward and put her gently against the wall. His hands moved all over her body with a soft touch that made Marie Anne felt like she could melt.

She simply loved the way he kissed her and he hold her. He did it in a way nobody ever did and she wouldn't change it for the world. All she wanted was Aaron to feel the same way about her, so that's why from the first night she took mental note of all the things he seemed to like him or the ones he said to like. If there was something she wanted was to keep that man happy in every single way.

If things were different and her brothers wouldn't be in the living room waiting for them, or if they were at his home she knew in that second, they'll be already in his bed or at least kissing but throwing each other's clothes around the room. But there they couldn't. Marie Anne hated that, because she didn't want to let him move away from her. It was always a big problem when Aaron had his hands all over her. She didn’t want him to stop, even if he was just moving a finger over her arm.

He hugged her tight while kissing her, and she grabbed his hair. Things were getting hotter every second, but Aaron was finally the first talking. "We should... Stop." he was breathing fast already and his lips were touching hers.

"Yes..." she spoke a bit out of breath. "God, I hate your lips." she smiled and gave him a long peak.

"I hate you" he smiled and kissed her again. "We should wait to go back... They'll know... If we can't breath properly."

"You can't hate me." she giggled all happy. "And they are sixteen, almost seventeen, Aaron. They already know..." she said, placing both hands on his chest.

"The fact that I know that porks are killed to make the ham I eat, doesn't mean that I wanna see the murder." he proclaimed, trying to fix her hair in the way it was before he placed against the wall.

"Don't try to be smart here with me, I already know you." she hit his chest softly. He bit her chin in return making her smile in the most adorable way.

"You know, something very silly happened the second before you get here." she started to say as she went to sit in her bed to wait till her face turned in its normal color. "My brothers freaked out when I told them you didn't asked me to be your girlfriend." she laughed a little bit and continue. "I told them that it wasn't big deal but I guess they are young and easy to impress with everything."

"And you're telling me this... Because you want me to ask you to?" Aaron asked and his face turned serious after that. He sat beside Marie Anne and looked at her eyes trying to decipher why she made that comment in that moment and not before, but he couldn't find the answer. "Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"You don't have to ask me because I made a comment, Aaron. I'm with you, I can't ask for something else." she explained, now feeling like he was doing it because of the pressure. She would never say something like that trying to make Aaron ask her, but suddenly everything was a little mess in her room. "It was just a comment. I thought it was funny. I told them we are fine. We made our first month together; we are old enough to have something good and not being worried about such a thing. I'm happy with what we have. I'm happy to be with you, that's all."

"But you want? I've been thinking about it, but you never made a comment so I didn't... " he scratched his head with an innocent look in his eyes.

"Being the girlfriend of the most amazing man I ever know? How could I say no to such an honor?" she murmured, now her cheeks were turning bright red.

"I wanna be your boyfriend, so..." he whispered, with a little smile on his face.

"Please don't sing Justin Bieber right now..." she joked making herself and Aaron laugh for the stupid comment that at least broke the weird mood. While that happened, Aaron placed her arms around her body and his forehead on her shoulder and Marie didn't recall any other moment when she was so happy in someone's arms and being someone's girlfriend.

"Then you're my girlfriend now." he proclaimed with a big shining smile on his face.

"And you are my boyfriend. Holy shit." she giggled with a smile as big as his. Marie Anne felt like she was in the best dream ever. "Fuck, I'm officially your girlfriend..." she affirmed all happy against his lips and sat on his lap, hugging him by his neck again.

"It seems so, babe..." he agreed, kissed her lips once more as he was thinking how he was going to do to let her go from his arms.

"Stop making me this happy, you awful man. If I keep smiling I'll get wrinkles in my face and it won't be nice. I won't risk you leaving me for a younger girl." she smirked, biting his jaw playfully.

"Shut up, can you? You'll look as good as now, Woody..." he held her closer to him and kissed her cheek. Aaron couldn't imagine a world or even a day or simple reason why he would ever think that Marie looked bad, so it was even funny to heard her say such a thing. "Besides, have you seen MY wrinkles? I do have them, I'll just say it..." he added pointing at his eyes and mouth.

"What?! We talked about this, I won't do it again. And you are thirty-two and you look like twenty-five, so I need to keep in shape!" she joked just to bother him a little. "And you smile and those wrinkles make you even more adorable and that makes me get even more crazy for you. And being really cheesy I'll say you smile and my day is made so no discussion." she affirmed and now she wasn't joking at all. She was seriously crazy about him, even if it was too much to say in such a short time.

He looked surprised and flattered for what she said. He got closer to her so slowly, without taking his eyes away from hers, and stayed right against her, in a way that their faces were slightly touching themselves. "No girl ever made me feel what I feel when I'm with you." he murmured against her lips, looking at her with his big clear blue eyes, without blinking, showing his honesty in those words.

"Then I'm doing good my job. And you too because I also never felt this way with other guys." she murmured and kissed him slowly. She didn't want to stop looking at him, but she couldn't help but kissing him. She needed to kiss him to show her how much she cared about him and what they have. He didn't let her finish her first kiss without kissing her again, placing a hand on her neck. Marie almost felt like magnets making her body stay against his and she couldn't think about something that she hated as much as moving away from him when they were kissing. "Should we go back to the reality?" she murmured, placing her forehead against his and closing her eyes.

"We should. Your brothers might have drank the coffee already..." he said, just staying close to her.

"I have more, don't worry. Last kiss, promise." she murmured, giving him a long, soft kiss, then she went back to sit on the bed, but Aaron anyway kept caressing her cheek with his fingers. "Stay tonight." she suddenly said, almost begging, without even think about it.

"What? With your brothers?" his face turned to a tomato sauce color that made her smile without reason.

"They don't care. They own me too many favors." She shrugged, try to save the situation and thinking maybe she screwed up.

"You sure?" He wondered again in case he wanted to take it back or maybe go to his place after dinner.

"Are you serious asking me that, Tveit? Of course, I'm sure. Do I need to convince you? Cause I have an idea to do it..."

"I was about to say no, but now I have to say yes just to hear your ideas." he murmured with a smirk on his face.

She smiled with smirk between sassy and cute and started to talk in his ear. "I was thinking about a game. Since we can’t be loud as we want, we can play. The one who makes a sound first makes dinner tomorrow at your place." she smiled, placing a kiss on his jaw.

"Are you trying to get your golden ticket to my bed tomorrow night?" he joked, turning to face her and talk against her lips, placing his hands on her neck.

"Maybe?" she smiled sweetly to him. In response Aaron just shook his head and kissed her long and tender, making Marie let go a little sound of happiness. "I really hate you and your handsome face." she smiled looking at him when she was able to open her eyes and go back to the reality of her little room. The 'I hate you' thing was like a silly way they have to say they liked each other too much.

"And I hate your pretty face and your hot body, sweetie..." he said it at once, not even thinking in the words coming out of his mouth but also knowing she wasn't going to hate them. In fact, Aaron knew he liked when she smiled and got closer just to bit his lower lip and then move away. "You mean girl..." he affirmed as she looked at him and walked away from him and her bedroom with a smile on her face.

 When Marie walked in the living room with Aaron almost running behind her, the two brothers were quiet, still and looking at the table. They clearly knew what happened onto the room. Then Aaron stayed in total silence like the boys and the three of them were like they were in retention in school.

"Guys? What's going on?" she looked at the three of them, but mostly at her brothers.

"I suppose you were right and they already knew..." Aaron murmured, trying to not laugh for the odd situation.

"Told you. They are sixteen, not six." She pointed out to Aaron and then talked to the boys. "Yes, guys, I was kissing my boyfriend in my room. Sorry." she affirmed like it was nothing and smiled at them, then she grabbed her cup drank a sip of her coffee even if it was cold.

"Your... You said 'boyfriend'?" Parker asked confused and looked at his siblings. "You told us you both..."

"I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes, of course." he kindly answered the twins' doubt about their relationship.

"Finally!" Parker exclaimed all excited and happy, high-fiving his brother.

"Damn, you scared me, man!" Allan breathed, placing her hand on his forehead.

"That wasn't awkward at all..." Aaron laughed, looking at his girlfriend as the boys kept talking.

"So now you're our brother in law!!" Parker yelled. "You're taking us out to dinner to some cool drive-in in Jersey?"

"And going to play softball at Central Park?" Allan wondered too.

"Wowowow, wait there. Ain't too fast to say brother in law? And Jersey? Why Jersey? And c'mon, you are old enough to go and play softball without supervision!" Marie Anne said all fast, trying to save Aaron from all the questions. Meanwhile Aaron was still laughing from how excited they were.

"But we heard Neil's brother in law does all that..." Allan pointed out with a confused face, that his twin cloned perfectly.

"Who's Neil?" Aaron asked, placing his arm around Marie Anne's shoulders and kissing her head.

"Our neighbor. he one who broke your perfect anniversary cancelling our dinner." Allan answered and drank his coffee.

"That little bastard..." she whispered to herself.

"We can go to play softball, there's no problem, guys." Aaron laughed at Marie Anne's comment and talked to the boys.

"Don't tell them yes to Jersey or they'll bother you for the rest of your life and you'll end up leaving me, babe." she joked and hugged her boyfriend.

"Hey, what’s with us? We're not like parasites!" Parker stood up all offended followed by Allan and they were all in their little divas mood.

"It's okay, guys, we can go any time you want. Even without this one." he joked pointing at the girl besides him. The two boys looked at each other and smiled, coming back to their sits. Marie looked at him pretending she was offended, but she was just happy. "Don't give me that look! I'm just being friendly with your brothers." he murmured biting her cheek and in response Marie smiled at him.

"Hey, Aaron, we... We have our last game of the season in like... A month or so... You are going to be in the city? It will be huge if you could come..." Parker suddenly asked, his cheeks turning all red.

"If no producer calls me until then yes, I'd love to. Want me to go with you?" he offered to Marie, smiling and kissing Marie Anne's cheek.

"I will love to have you as my handsome date for their game." she smiled kissing him with one peak.

"Then we have a date." Aaron affirmed, making the three Woods' kids smile like they didn't do in a lot of time.


	8. Chapter 8

It was past one am, the room was dark with the exception of the light coming from the street. The apartment was in complete silence and the whole building seemed empty, except for them. The sound of the sheets against their skin, her hair rubbing against the pillow and falling down on her shoulders, his hands pushing the mattress, her nails scratching his lower back, her right hand touching his hair, his scruffy cheeks gently scraping her skin and their moans were breaking the silence and quietness of that summer night that was making their skin warm and humid.

They were sure more than a neighbor heard them, but that was a problem for later and they didn’t care about it in that moment. They were enjoying a night together and making the building know they were completely in ecstasy for the pleasure they were giving to each other. It might be a sort of pride thing, but Aaron liked to make all the building know how happy he made her in bed, and even tho he was proud indeed, he'd never admit it in front of her.

It took them a while, but after some minutes his breath was slowly coming back to normal, while she was still moaning quietly on his ear and that simple sound could make him go on and on for hours, no matter how tired they were for spending the whole day working like crazy.

"Babe..." Marie Anne murmured still breathless while her hands went up and down his back, slowly touching every inch of his soft skin, just as if she was drawing the same pattern over and over on his back.

"I know... Fuck." he kissed softly her shoulder and moved to his side on the bed, trying to not crush her as he did it. "It’s been so long..."

"I know. Thank Goodness we had time. I needed this so much." she whispered and turned around to face him. She loved to see him right after having sex. His face turned more peaceful, his eyes shinned brighter than usual and it seemed like his skin were smoother. "I needed you." she affirmed, hugging him with her arms around his neck, body against his as she looked into the pair of baby blue eyes than she loved so much.

Making love with him after a few days without seeing each other was something simply incredible. Even when they weren’t thinking, it was like their bodies had their own memories and they knew how to act, hands were to go and lips how to move against each other, no matter how long had been since the last time. They worked perfectly together like they knew from years ago and not just weeks, even when they were still trying to learn things about the other.

"I needed you too, so, so much..." He kissed her once and twice. Aaron hugged her back and smiled, staying there, feeling their warm bodies together almost as they were one. She needed some seconds to go back to Earth, and he knew she loved when he hold her until her body was back to normal. "And I missed you, y'know?" he wonderer, kissing her nose while he was petting all her body.

Since they meet Aaron wasn't able to be apart from her anymore, even if it was for a couple of days. If he had to go away he felt like a part of him was missing and he wished that somehow he could take Marie Anne with him everywhere.

"I missed you too. I don't know how I spend more than five days without you getting in my panties. You had me used to the everyday routine." she giggled, touching slowly his chest and shoulders.

"Well, now that I came back we can catch up..." He affirmed, going back to kiss her neck and shoulders just in the way she loved and made her relax after a long day.

"You better pay me back for those days you weren't here to take care of me. I'm used to a frequency. Now you have to deal with the monster you created." she joked absolutely happy to have him all for her. Every time he had those trips when they couldn't be together, she lived in a constant anxiety that kept deep down her body, not letting anyone see it. Not even him.

"I will love to deal with that monster." He joked and showed her his white big teeth like if he was a beast waiting for eat her alive.

"God, I missed you. Not just the amazing sex, I mean you. I missed those blue eyes." she affirmed looking at him again and not even caring about the rest of the world.

He had that power on her. He was like a feeling-meter that made her change her mood every time. Like with her anxiety when he wasn’t close, being with him after all that time made her body rest. Marie Anne turned way more calmed and impossible to disturb. She usually had a low energy period that made her sleep for hours and hours after he came back. It was like if her mind said to her: He's back. He's home. He's safe. We're home. We're safe. Now we can finally rest.

"You're so beautiful." He affirmed, moving her hair away from her face and shoulder, as he stroked everything in the middle, taking his time specially to move his fingertips lovingly over her cheeks. 

In some part of himself he felt that change in her behavior. They used to talk on the phone, like in the old times, because that time the circumstances did not help and they couldn’t make calls in Skype or Facetime, so the time they spent without seeing each other was pretty long. That made the change more visible. He detected in her how uncomfortable and annoyed she was when he was about to leave, and realized how much did she sleep and how easygoing she was after he came back.

Even if it was for some days, Marie Anne became a little mess, going back to her almost unhealthy behavior of bad sleeping schedule and too much hours of work. Aaron knew it, that's why he let her take little naps on his couch every time she needed, and he stayed by her side, just touching softy her hair while he was reading a script or just a book, thinking how to help that small girl by his side.

"I'm sure as hell I look like a big mess. I always do after sex." she shrugged and kissed his neck. A second after that she covered herself with the sheets, leaving just her head out of the messy but soft fabrics.

“You look absolutely sexy. No discussion.” Aaron affirmed, hiding his face on her neck to place small kisses there as he smiled. They always had the same discussion. She thought she was like a monkey all messed up sweaty and filthy, and he just saw how sexy she looked with that rebel hair, completely naked and shiny for the sweat on her body. All her body smelled like him and when she looked into his eyes he saw in her all the happiness she carried with her in that moment.

"Mmm, thank goodness I came to spend the night here. I needed to be relaxed for some time. I needed to have you just for me for a little while." she murmured kissing his head and petting his nape and back. All they needed in that moment was just some love from each other. "Can I come tomorrow night too? It’s not nice being alone in my bed and at home. I got used too fast to this."

"Yes please..." He answered immediately and hugged her tighter.

"I'll come then. Next day I gotta wake up early to go to work, but you keep sleeping with Miles. I just don't wanna be at home." she murmured with her lips on his forehead and placing small kisses there. Since Aaron appeared all the madness she lived in her house seemed smaller for moments. She had now a little scape where she could forget about everything for some hours, and be completely relaxed after all the extra work she had with her family.

"What happened?" he asked. Aaron knew by this time that her family was a little mess because of her parent’s divorce, so every time she expressed her will of not staying at home, he expected to be something related to it. Although, every time he made that question, a knot in his stomach appeared. You never expect to hear bad news and in that kind of situation, those were a possible scenario Aaron didn’t want to hear.

"Fights. Fights. Fights. More fights. Did I mention fights before? It’s just getting insane." She murmured. Marie Anne’s patience was slowly running out, and even if she wanted to take care of the twins and stay at home with them, in these last times she just needed to get out of there.

"But something bad and new happened?"

"Same as always. Mom's lawyer talked with dad's lawyer and it just brings more mess. I'm just tired of see them fight."

The Woods’ parents were now in the negotiation process. Marie Anne’s mother was fighting for the custody of the twins, and their father was especially obstinate with it. Even if he was never with them, called them once or twice every two weeks and forget about almost everything related to them, he now he really wanted them for himself. Marie Anne knew what everything was about and something told her the kids did know too.

Since they were born they were the soul of the house. Every single thing going on in there was related to them. Marie Anne could have been a regular child and get crazy jealous of them, but it wasn’t that way. She was deeply in love with her siblings and with her folks they gave the twins all the attention that was available. That’s why Marie knew they were fighting for them like they were the winning trophy. The one who finally get them was the winner of that war. Anyways, none of them tried to win their love.

All they did was making them get tired. They were already sixteen, in the middle of all the changes that adolescence puts in the way and all they needed was their parents and their big sister; and all they got were fights and trouble because their parents thought it was more important to have their custody than their love. Marie Anne was suffering it just as them cause all she wanted was to see the boys happy.  

"How are the twins?"

"Fucking tired. I try to make them stay away from it, but it’s hard. Dad wants them to live part time with him, mom doesn't want. I guess I'll have to threat my folks again like the first time and tell them I'll move with the boys. They are grown up people, it’s insane." she said and moved so she could be the one resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Sometimes grown people act childish. They don't realize how much they hurt the people around them". He hugged her tighter, making sure she was perfectly covered with the sheets so she wouldn’t get cold. "I can take them out more often if you want..."

Aaron got used to call them once every week and take them out. It could be a pizza, a Yankee’s game, theater –which they were discovering even more with him and both love it-, movies, or just playing softball at Central Park or a coffee in some nice place. He loved to hang out with them, and they loved being around with him. The twins always handled it in a way he could be around more time and ended up inviting to do something else other day of the week and Aaron didn’t care that much because he had a great time with them. 

"You are doing enough, so don't worry. I swear I don't know when my family became such a mess." she murmured, hugging him tightly and tangling her legs with his.

"Everything will get better, you'll see. Nothing lasts forever." He said trying to comfort her.

"Can you do a magical exception and last forever? Please? This world would suck without you. I'm talking in representation of part of the human race. Maybe that's why aliens wanted to kidnap you when you were a kid. Too awesome and beautiful for this awful world." she asked, closing her eyes and trying to concentrate on his heart beats.

"I will always be here, okay?" He kissed her forehead and slipped his nose against her. After that he just kept rubbing his face against hers and giving her kisses. He knew that was what she needed.

"Thanks for offering to go out more with the boys. They are really happy to have you around. They really look up to you, you know?" she asked, smiling sweetly and looking at him.

"Really?" he wondered with a serious expression on his face and seemed surprised and flattered.

He never expected to be the role model for anyone. He had always been far from being a father in all his past relationships, and so he wasn’t expecting someone to look up to him. Besides that, he didn’t think he was someone to look up to, simply because he was a normal guy.

"Yeah. They don't want me to say it and won't admit it, but they talk all day about you. I guess they needed a male role model to look up to. Dad wasn't really an example because he wasn't around that much and it’s worst since the divorce. Now they have you. And I'm really happy because you are a good man, not like my dad. I'll be happy if they end up being great guys as you are." she admitted to him. The twins will kill her if they found out she said that.

"I'm just a normal guy. I mean, thanks, but..." he said, not being able to find the words to express how happy and touched he felt about what Marie Anne said about Allan and Parker.

"Yes, but there aren’t too many guys as good as you are. Believe me, I know." she giggled and kissed his cheek. "They are happy to have you around and learn things from you and have a guy to talk boy's stuff. Sometimes they can`t do that with me and they want someone's older option. So I'll say we are happy to have you."

"I'm happy you let me be a part of your family..." He confessed before kissing her.

"Now you are my family too, so..." she said kissing him again. Then a realization hit her. "Holy shit. You'll have to meet my parents. They'll be at the boys' game."

She had been avoiding that moment since they met and now she took conscience that the moment she saw far away in the horizon was already over her and she couldn’t look away anymore. There was no horizon.

"There is always a first time, isn't ?" He smiled at her. In all the time they’ve been together he thought in that moment so many times but he never had the courage to ask her. He wanted to meet her parents so he could introduce her his, but with all the divorce trouble he wasn’t so sure if she wanted to. She clearly didn’t want but now it was a fact.

"The good thing is you already had the boys on your side. They'll defend you if something goes wrong. And knowing my family something will go wrong and it will be my parents' fault." she said, kissing him again and moving one of her hands to his chest.

She was right; the boys already got him into their trap. They were going to defend him if anything went wrong, or if someone said something bad about him. For Allan and Parker, Aaron was part of the gang. In regular words we'd say "Aaron was family" but for the Woods that meant trouble and condescendence. Family was a word that was created for justificate the bad behavior towards you and your loved ones from people who's blood related to you. And so, Aaron wasn't family; he was part of the Woods' gang. Part of the people they knew that would never disappoint them. “It will be fine. I'll try to be charming." He hid under the covers too and kissed her. He couldn’t contain his happiness even if he tried.

"You are always charming. You are like Prince Charming. Charming should be your middle name. And you were so charming with me that here I am, naked in your bed and all crazy for you." she affirmed all shy, hiding her face in his neck.

"I am crazy for you too..." He kissed her again. He loved when she placed her face on his neck, because he could slip his face on her until reaching her lips.

And I'll try my best to stop my dad from doing stupid and unnecessary jokes, and my mom from make horrible comments. I won't let them screw this." she promised looking at his eyes.

"Nothing will ruin this. And this time the only difference is that I'll be with you three." He murmured, placing his lips on hers once more.

"You promise?" she whispered, placing carefully their foreheads together as she was caressing his chest, shoulders and neck.

"I do, m'lady..." He smiled and placed his hand over hers. She stayed in silence for some seconds, but Aaron didn't need her to say anything. She just laced their pinkies together to seal their promise and Aaron felt he could melt right there from how adorable she was for doing that. So he made her lay over his chest and held her in his arms. "You need something?" he asked softly, kissing her forehead from time to time.

"You." she whispered placing the soft palm of her hand on his cheek. He approached to her face and touched her lips with his, making it slowly and soft, like it there was no time. "What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked, still moving their lips together.

"I have rehearsal at four." He murmured, closing his eyes letting her do what she wanted. Marie Anne was almost used to his schedules always changing, but always asked in case she could have some extra time with him. They never knew when things could turn crazy with his work, so they loved to find time to be just them.

"Lazy morning?" They used to have those lazy mornings every time they could. It was like a little routine they practiced to be more time together. They used to wake up not too late, he or she would make breakfast while the other one chose a movie or TV show to watch, and they'd stay in bed until an hour or so before lunch, when they leave all the breakfast stuff besides the bed and lay down once again, and start to kiss, which will lead to have sex, and after it they'd get a shower together before cooking lunch.

Without counting a few exceptions, their lazy mornings were right like that. And from time to time they needed it to catch up and get closer. 

"Whatever my lady needs… By the way, it’s a bad time to keep talking about the parents’ subject?"

"It depends. Why?" She moved a little apart to see him in the eyes.

"There's a chance my parents wants to meet you..." He just couldn't held himself back.

He, as he described himself, was a regular boy. He met a girl, fell in love, and now wanted her to meet his folks. When they started dating seriously he talked to them, and explained them about the situation he was living. We can assume they knew half of their adventures -obviously just the PG ones-, and knew Marie Anne more than Aaron would like to admit, and considering his excitement, he talked marvelous things about his girlfriend to make his parents want to finally meet her.

"What?" She stood petrified in her place.

"Please, don't freak out. It’s my dad's birthday and he's doing like a barbecue and so he and mom told me that I should invite you. I’ll love you to come, but you can say no if you want." He tried to explain, internally praying to not screwing the situation.

Marie Anne had to mentally punch herself to not freak out. They were a couple and she knew at some point it was going to happen, but she had no idea why she was so surprised. They were a couple and it was the most normal step in their relationship, but she wasn't just used to do the whole meeting-your-boy-parents thing. She punched herself again, promising that her anxiety going to ruin anything for them.

"So your parents want me to go to Middletown with you to meet them in your dad's birthday party. Friends, family and all that?" she asked once again and before Aaron could answer she was speaking again. "I'll do it with three conditions."

"Tell me. Whatever you want." He affirmed fast, looking like an excited boy. 

"Hold my hand the whole time. Except when we are eating or in the bathroom. Or if you are playing poker."

"Count on it. What else?" he asked, ready to say yes. Even if he felt a little bit scared of his evil and so creative girlfriend, he was completely disposed to do anything just to make it happen.

"Can I see embarrassing pictures of you when you were a kid with a big head?"

When Marie Anne said that he couldn't help but laugh and kiss her head. With that he simply knew it was going to be alright. He was more worried about his girl than about the situation, because he knew his family already liked her. He was worried that she'll have one of her change of moods and she'll get too worried, but if Marie Anne was already joking it was going to be fine.

"I regret what I said in that interview every single day. Yes, you can. And just because I love you. Mom will be happy to show you all that."

"Perfect. The last one it’s the worse." she affirmed, now again with a serious expression.

"Should I be concerned?" Aaron wondered, playing along with her, knowing nothing be that bad.

“Maybe… Is kinda a heavy thing to handle...”

“I think with a hot kiss I may handle it… But just if it’s hot and loving.” As he said this, he approached to her and licked her lower lip, just teasing with her making turn mad. She didn’t even tell him what it was. She threw herself over him and kissed him with all her strengths, grabbing her nape and getting her fingers into his hair, while her legs trapped him so he couldn’t move.

“You can ask me whatever you want now.” He murmured looking at her lips with the breath he had left.

"I wanna take a photo with the sign in your street." she murmured, trying to contain the smile that was fighting to appear in her face

"Woody!" he yelled, acting like it was the craziest thing in the world.

"What? Mom will freak out! Just imagine it!" She said laughing and kissing him back. “Come on, baby...” she joked without moving her lips apart.

Since the moment Aaron told her about the sign back in his home town she just couldn't believe it. He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world and for her was the best thing ever. Since the beginning Marie Anne couldn't believe she was with a famous guy, but that detail was like a crazy plus.

"It’s ridiculous, Marie!"

"It’s not! I have a boyfriend with a street named after him. How many girls can say that? It’s like my obligation to take a photo there! Please..." she begged with her best puppy face, knowing he was going to say yes.

"Damn, what I wouldn't do for those beautiful, shiny brown eyes?"

"That's a yes?"

"Yes, Woods, you can take a photo there, but with a condition…" he started and Marie Anne nodded, letting him know that she was ready to do whatever he asked. "Wanna stay the weekend there with me? I would love to show you around."

"How could I say no to see where my wonderful man grew up? Of course. Even if it scares me as hell to meet you folks."

"They already like you just for all they heard about you, so you'll be fine."

That was a smooth way to say that he burned his parents' brains with her. He told them about her a million times, told them how she was, what she did, what she liked, disliked, everything. 

"You think?" she wondered. She tried to hide the fear, but she felt that even if he told her a thousand times that his parents loved her, she'd never believed it. She had never met some of her ex boyfriends' parents that loved her, so she couldn't believe what he was saying. Anyways, it was him so she still had to, even if it was hard.

"I'm sure of it." he affirmed, more like a promise. Marie Anne was looking at him and Aaron asked himself if she could look more beautiful than in that moment, with a small smile on her face and her face shinning with excitement. "Remember the other day when we watched Sweeney Tood?" 

"Yes. Shit ton of fake blood and I still don't know how I didn't have nightmares about Johnny Deep killing me." she whispered, laying down again and resting her head on his shoulder, almost ready to get some sleep after night of sleepless nights.

He'd passed through many things to make her watch that movie so he had to make references all the time. He had to tell her in the first place it was a musical and that Helena Bonham Carter was starring in it, because she tried hard to avoid watching it and that was the easiest way to convince her. He knew she didn't like bloody movies, but he insisted it was one of the greatest musicals ever made and after so many tries he showed her. Aaron was still grateful for it and he reminded her every time he could. He was right indeed and she had to live with it. Marie Anne just hated with all her heart all the bloody parts, repeating again and again that they could put less blood in it.

Aaron used to say to her “Shup up, Barbie.” every time she complained about something so violent or bloody. He didn't love it too much either, but he just wanted to sing along and say all the dialogues like a little kid who has seen the same movie for the last five days and now knows it all by memory.

For Marie Anne the best part of watching musical with Aaron was exactly that. She would forget about the TV in front of them and stayed just looking at him and listening to every word he sang. She could spend hours there, memorizing every single part and shape of his face and every expression. Every time that happened Aaron would look at her with a smile on his face and ask why she wasn't watching the movie, thinking that maybe she was getting bored or something like that. She always answered the same: "I got distracted." and looked at the screen right away, just for waiting for another song, and then look back at him, extremely compenetrated with the music and singing like no one was there beside him.

With Sweeney Todd it was exactly the same situation, she got distracted by him and besides she found a way to ignore the blood. Even if Aaron found it silly, she hated bloody movies. It happened too when he tried to show her one of the Tarantino's movies. She tried hard that time and they arrived just to the middle of it. She found another way to ditract herself that ended with both of them lying on the couch, naked and sweaty. "Is always a good time." she excused herself when tried to convince him to forget the movie.

It also happened when they started to watch a random movie on the TV and it got bored. One of them would start to bother the other and they'll end up forgetting about the movie and about the world for a while. They'll always joked saying that sex was better than movies. At the beginning it was a way of distraction, and later on it started to be a religion. They found themselves putting boring movies or shows on TV just to have sex with it.

It ended up being like their tradition at least once a week and with that joke they started to write a list of the movies to not watch them twice and they promise to not tell anyone ever about it. Once or twice the movie was a horror or thriller movie and Marie Anne would have end up having nightmares about it, even if they watch half of the movie.

That same thing happened with Sweeney. It was a musical, but all the blood and the dark scenario made her head a mess. She knew it was probably the anxiety, but she couldn't help it. She just knew that her head and body relaxed as she heard him sang while he hold her.

"That's not my point. The point is that we are like the song you liked. 'Nothing's gonna harm you, no while I'm around.' You don't have to worry, okay? I got you." he affirmed as he held her hand and kissed her fingers slowly. He was there for her. Since the moment they met he was there and was going to be there forever.

Aaron kissed her lips after it and stayed there for a while. Even if he tried, show her how much he loved her with a kiss was a tough task. It wasn’t enough, that's why he gave her another one, and another one after it. He wanted to say: "I'll be always here for you", but he wanted to look for a more creative way to do it. He did found it and it was in her lips. Marie Anne didn’t complained, not even once.


End file.
